Deviluke's Greatest Hero
by Sir Ludwig
Summary: When an opportunity presented itself to Izuku Midoriya and Lala Satalin Deviluke, both of them took their chance to take control of their destiny. One took on a mantle of responsibility from the man who inspired him to become a hero. The other only wanted the chance to forge her path in this universe. So what happens when these two meet each other?
1. Hero meets Princess

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing being used in the story!**_

* * *

**SOMEWHERE FAR, FAR AWAY FROM EARTH**

"Sister, could you please refrain from making any rash decisions?!"

The palace was home to the royal family of the Devilukean Empire, who ruled over the Milky Way galaxy with absolute control over the planets in the system. No one dared to make a move against them because of the rumors suggesting their emperor could destroy entire worlds with nothing more than a snap of his fingers, leaving nothing more than dust in his wake. In contrast, the man's wife is loved by billions across the galaxy for her generous and forgiving nature, which made it obvious who was to be dealing with government affairs. Yet, their three daughters stole the entire show as the people within the empire constantly sent marriage requests, luxurious gifts, and anything to help sway their thoughts to aligning with their world.

One of those daughters was Lala Satalin Deviluke, the oldest out of the three, is the first princess and someone who is seen as the best mixture between her parents. She was incredibly beautiful in the eyes of billions for her long, pink hair combined with gemstone green eyes which stood out from her tanned skin and curvaceous figure for someone her age. Many had made it quite obvious they were willing to do anything and everything necessary to have her hand in marriage and make her their wife for eternity.

Yet, those same individuals wouldn't be able to fathom how much she hated being pestered by them on a regular basis, especially considering how she saw the looks they gave her. Lala knew their interest in marrying her had something to do with the lust seen in their eyes whenever they looked in her direction and it made her extremely uncomfortable. Although, she had to put on a good face during any social events to appease their guest, forcing her to have to interact with them.

"Leave me alone, Momo!"

Currently, Lala finally hit a wall with the responsibilities being placed on her shoulders after her father had the nerve to announce she was going to take a husband in the future to the guest attending a party meant to celebrate his victory in battle. His announcement meant any hope of finding real love in this world was completely thrown out the window, and anyone with enough brain cells to think could come to the same realization she did a long time ago.

As Lala tried to put some distance between her and the party, where she escaped successfully without drawing any attention to herself.

"Sis! You can't just leave like that!"

Lala stopped walking down the immense hallway that led to her bedroom. She turned around and saw the familiar face of her younger sister; Momo, who shared many traits with her sister like their hair and eye color. From where Lala was standing, she could see how Momo was torn between being supportive of her older sister but trying to follow the rules set by their parents.

The older sister looked at Momo, appearing to be on the verge of tears. "Please, I just need some time to think, Momo."

When it came to their relationship, Lala always cared about her younger sisters since the day her parents said she was going to be an older sister. Ever since they were born, Lala treated them as if they could do no harm and helped them through the difficulties of being a princess within the Devilukean Empire ruled by their father with an iron fist. Her life was planned from the first day she was born into this galaxy, regardless of how much she disagreed with all those decisions made by them.

On the other side of the hallway, Momo knew it was a terrible thing for their father to do by making such an announcement without informing or speaking to Lala about it. She saw the tears streaming down her sister's face, painting a very awful picture about how difficult things have become for Lala these last few months. The few times she ever saw Lala happy was when she could work on her new inventions in peace without any interruptions or being able to get away from what awaited her down the road.

A part of Momo wanted to argue against her sister, saying it was her duty to uphold the responsibilities given to her to fulfill. It was something she knew her father and mother would appreciate as they have been trying to get Lala to comply with these recent string of decisions. The future waited for no one and Lala wanted so desperately to avoid her future, it honestly scared Momo about what might happen down the road to her and Nana.

She looked at her older sister with concern, "Sis, are you gonna be okay?" Momo asked, wanting to make sure Lala doesn't do anything stupid.

Lala's response broke the younger girl's heart, "I-I don't know a-anymore!" she whispered harshly, not wanting to let the dam burst and let everyone know she left the party.

The first princess of Deviluke tried to wipe away the tears but they refused to stop falling. Lala was never one to show anything less than sheer joy when around her sisters or mother, and it made hiding her thoughts easier if everyone assumed nothing was wrong. She heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming towards her, seeing the familiar sight of Momo's bright green dress out of the corner of her eyes.

When she lifted her head upwards, Lala was caught off-guard by the appearance of a tissue in her face.

"If t-that's what you want, sis..." Momo whispered back, waiting until she felt her older sister take the tissue from her hand. "I just don't want you doing anything rash, okay?"

Neither sister said another word as Lala gently placed her arms around Momo, knowing the young girl was only looking out for her. There were times when Lala questioned how much of an oldest sister she really was to them, remembering the days before her life was turned into a political tool to help expand her father's empire. As she kept a tight grip on Momo, Lala turned her head towards the window in the hall and saw the millions of stars shining down at them.

'_Is there something waiting for me out there?_' Lala silently questioned, thinking about the potential use of a new invention she's been working on without letting anyone knowing about its existence. Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun was something she had been working on for a few months as a last resort should any severe changes happen in the near future.

To use her new invention to leave the only place she's known for her entire life was not something to be made without really thinking about it. Outside of her father, Lala was going to miss her mother and sisters as they were the only real reason why she hadn't already tried to escape from the title placed on her.

If leaving was her only shot at a real life, was it worth it to leave behind everything she knew?

Would her mother be disappointed? Would Momo or Nana ever forgive her for doing such a thing? Is there any chance of still being a family after leaving them behind? All these questions made Lala come to the painful reality for many individuals in their lifetime; should she stay or should she go?

After feeling like they both calmed down enough, Momo stepped away and started heading back to the party as she knew Nana would start to panic if she wasn't around. The young princess looked at Lala with a smile, "I'll make sure mother and father don't suspect you're gone."

"Thank you."

Those were the only words capable of leaving her mouth as Lala started backing away, wanting to get to her room and decide if leaving was her only option. Her heart felt like shriveling up from how much she was lying to Momo about not making any rash decisions, including leaving their homeworld. She was supposed to take a minute and let her mind process what her father had done, but her father finally broke the little trust she had in him anymore. To even think about staying would mean Lala accepted her fate by being used as a way to keep a planet under their empire's control.

Her life meant nothing anymore, and Lala could feel so much anger towards him. When she finally got to her bedroom, Lala reached for the doorknob and opened it, revealing a room filled with inventions, furniture, bookshelves, and all the tools she would need to continue her work. The room was probably the only place in the entire palace that didn't make things stressful for her, and helped keep her sanity in check these last few months leading up tonight.

As she walked into her bedroom, Lala was met with the familiar presence of her greatest invention and, ironically, the closest thing to a friend in this universe.

"Lala-sama!"

Peke was built to be a costume robot for Lala, helping her solve the issue regarding her tendency to get ready for the day without putting on some clothes. It meant Lala didn't need to worry about getting dressed as that responsibility would fall onto the shoulders of Peke, the name she had given to the robot shortly after it came to life. An unintended addition was the artificial intelligence the robot developed following the first few trials to prove its use.

"It's nice to see you again, Peke," Lala smiled at the upbeat and respectful companion that has seen the real side to the first princess of Deviluke. "...You have no idea how much I missed you."

The robot detected the changes in her creator's voice, causing the robotic companion to lean back and notices the tears building up in Lala's eyes. Even to the robot, it was quite clear her creator was upset from something that must have happened during the social gathering tonight.

"What's wrong, Lala-sama?" Peke asked, its spiral eyes gazing into the gemstone green eyes of the first princess.

Lala leans against the door to her bedroom, "M-My father...he announced I'm to take a h-husband in the next two years."

"Oh dear..." Peke sighed, trying to analyze the situation and figure out the best possible response to her creator. It quickly computed the only logical response was to physically comfort the girl. Peke moved closer to the young girl and used its stubby arms to give Lala a hug, hoping it would be enough to help calm her down.

Silence was replaced by the sobs of Lala, who so desperately clung to the belief of being able to go out and find a life she wanted to live. Out of everything she could ever want in the universe, Lala desired the chance to explore and find what made her happy, which included finding someone who would truly lover her.

Peke continued to listen to the sobs, knowing it was lucky Lala had come to soundproof the room as to not alert the servants. It started going through the information its creator had been telling her about during the months leading up to the party, where her father was bound to make some announcement to the important diplomats and government officials from other worlds.

Throughout the last few months, the robot had come to learn about the situation Lala had to deal with on a regular basis, especially following the reality of becoming a member of the Devilukean Empire. It was either going to be through marrying the next emperor, which was the most likely option for Lala, and a role within the government. No matter how anyone said it, Lala always knew her future was going to be tied to the very empire her father had built over the last three decades.

Wasn't long till Peke came to the depressing future for its young creator…

'_Lala-sama doesn't have a future she decided for herself,_' Peke thought, unable to find a better option for its creator without turning to drastic options.

Meanwhile, Lala continued to let her tears follow freely without the fear of any servants coming to her room to see what was happening. Everything was happening so fast from being groomed to help lead her father's empire to taking on a husband in the next few years to secure their family lineage. She felt overwhelmed by everything happening in her life, feeling like she wasn't being treated as a person in the eyes of her parents.

She gazed into the night sky, seeing the pair of moons orbiting their world. Lala always wanted to see what lies deep in the universe, hoping the chance to be free from responsibilities and the burden of a princess would come to pass. Unfortunately, it seems like fate had other plans for the young girl when she was born into this world.

"Leaving, huh?" Lala recalled the thought she had earlier during her conversation with Momo about not doing anything too drastic.

"Did you say something, Lala-sama?"

The first princess of Deviluke hoped her creation hadn't heard those words leave her mouth. She knew Peke tended to always suggest the logical choice, which would be to make the best out of the situation presented before Lala. She knew Peke was going to try and sway her mind but there was hardly any words that could make her want to live the life she was being prepared to live.

"Peke..." Lala felt a tightness in her chest, knowing what it would mean to suggest the option. "...I want to leave Deviluke."

At first, the room was silent after those words left Lala's mouth. The young girl feared the response she was going to get from Peke when it finally realized the weight behind what was said just now.

"You want to leave your homeworld?" Peke asked, staring into the gemstone green eyes of its creator. It wanted to see if Lala was truly serious behind such treacherous words, and not surprisingly, Lala kept a serious face throughout the silent exchange between them.

The robot felt its shoulders sag, letting out an exasperated sigh, "Is this what it feels like when living beings have to deal with stubborn individuals like yourself, Lala-sama?"

To hear those words was enough to make Lala smile for the first time in what seems like months. She knew Peke was being genuinely serious with such a question but the dry tone behind it was enough to make the princess let out a giggle.

Peke noticed her creator's mood improving, and made a remark about it. "Lala-sama, it's nice to see you smile again. It suits you much better."

"Why, thank you, Peke!" Lala exclaimed before reaching out and hugging the machine in a near death-grip.

The depressing mood from earlier seems to improve, making the robot and its creator know that things might get better in the near future. In her mind, Lala was already beginning to think about what to write for her apology letters to her mother and sisters before leaving Deviluke. Even Peke seem to think the only chance for something better is to leave and find it somewhere in the universe.

On the other hand, it seems like fate decided Lala Satalin Deviluke was going to experience something very different, and unlike anything she's ever experienced before in her lifetime…

**X-X-X**

**EARTH, JAPAN**

**TWO WEEKS LATER**

'_Why am I so stupid?_ _All I did was get in the way of those pro-heroes and ma__de__ their jobs harder..._'

A young boy wearing a black school uniform could be seen trudging along an empty road, lost in his thoughts about the crazy events that took place earlier today. Originally, he thought nothing too special was bound to happen until his deadly encounter with the slime villain who ended up nearly killing him if it wasn't for the intervention of one man.

"...I made All Might waste his time with me," Izuku Midoriya whispered, gripping the straps of his yellow book bag tightly. For years, the young boy idolized the number one hero in Japan and believed almost every single word that came out of his mouth whenever All Might spoke to the public. The man had earned the trust of the people through his actions in the past decade, becoming a force for good in a way no hero has ever done before him.

He wanted to believe there was a way for someone with his..._disability_ to become a hero like All Might and make a difference in the world. Izuku desperately clung onto the possibility to follow his dream ever since the incident which had changed his life. An event he knew would never stop haunting him until the day he carries such a burden to his death, and it was why Izuku continued finding any way to help him achieve his goal.

Yet, people refused to believe he could make the necessary jump to become a hero.

'_**Midoriya actually wants to be a hero?! You're screwing with me, right?'**_

'_**Probably got dropped or something as a kid. Ain't no way someone is that dumb.'**_

'_**I believe he has a better chance of getting killed more than anything else!'**_

'_**You're telling me his mom gave birth to some freak like him?'**_

The worst part was when those comments had been amplified by the reality he had been forced to live through for the last few years since moving into the area. Nobody held back their comments about his circumstances without bothering to get to know him or anything beyond his lack of a Quirk, the title given to the strange and powerful abilities people around the world have been gaining for the last few decades.

Yet, Izuku knew the world was a dangerous place filled with criminals willing to use their abilities to cause pain and suffering to the lives of people all around them. The stark reality slammed into Izuku's face when All Might revealed the tragedy leading to his wounds inflicted upon his body during his fight with a powerful villain from some time ago.

It only drove home the point everyone had been hammering into his skull since the day he arrived in this town, not willing to give the young boy a chance to prove himself.

The doubt building up inside his mind was made worse when he recalled the exact words All Might used to answer his question, '_**People are constantly risking their lives every day, trying to keep the villains from bringing harm to society. Honestly, no, I don't think you can become a hero without a Quirk...**_'

Those were the words which ultimately shattered Izuku's dream, causing it to fall into the abyss that seems to grow by the minute around him.

"Deku!"

In his life, there was only one person who called him by such a nickname, and there was nothing too pleasant about the tone behind it. Izuku felt a shiver of fear travel up his spine, making the young boy want to run away from what was about to happen to him. A part of him just wanted to live to see tomorrow morning but had a feeling _she_ saw the news report that was currently airing.

He knew there was no avoiding the wrath known as Bakugo Katsuki, especially considering how they attended the same middle school and are in the same homeroom.

Suddenly, Izuku felt a hand on his shoulders followed by the familiar burning sensation he knew only one person was capable of producing. Slowly, the young boy turned his head and saw the irritated expression on Bakugo's face.

Unlike Izuku, the young boy known as Bakugo was taller and meaner than anyone could imagine. His spiky blonde hair gave off a wild appearance alongside the piercing red eyes glaring at Izuku with such an immense amount of anger. Everything about him would scare the living shit out of most kids, but it wasn't the same feeling Izuku was getting from his...friend.

Izuku awkwardly raised his hand, waving at his friend in his usual timid fashion.

"Uh...I didn't think the media was, um, done interviewing you," Izuku said, trying to do everything in his power to hold himself together.

Without any warning, Bakugo raised his hand and snapped his fingers in front of Izuku's face. The young green-haired boy felt an intense amount of heat smack right into his face, causing him to step back Bakugo's grip.

As a result, he fell onto the ground below him, landing on the paved alleyway. Izuku struggled to adjust from the sudden flash of bright light that smacked him in the face.

When he felt like his eyes weren't being cooked alive, Izuku suspected Bakugo must have been pissed off about what had happened earlier today if he was willing to use his Quirk on him in such a way. Yet, Izuku knew Bakugo could care less about the villain who took him hostage and more about why he had stepped into the situation and tried to do something.

Soon the fireworks started with Bakugo scowling at Izuku, "DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, DUMBASS!?" he yelled, not bothering to hold back his frustrations towards the idiot sitting on the ground.

Bakugo, all of a sudden, grabbed Izuku by the collar of his uniform and held him up. He continued to let his anger fuel his words, "Deku, I swear to god, you have to be the biggest fucking moron I have ever encountered in my entire life! Who the fuck is dumb enough to try and rush in like that?!"

"W-Wait, I-"

The moment he tried to speak to defend his actions for today, Izuku saw the enraged look on his friend's face and decided to remain quiet as he knew Bakugo's anger had no such boundaries.

"I'm only going to say this once; don't be a fucking hero!" Bakugo saw the defeated look on his friend's face but didn't give enough of a shit to care right now. "You said you wanted to go to U.A High, right?"

Izuku nodded gently, answering the question.

Bakugo proceeded to drop Izuku onto the ground, "...Then I think you need to make sure you're alive to take the test for the Support Classes. At the very least, the big ass brain of yours might be put to good use instead of rotting at some normal high school like Sainan High."

"K-Kacchan, I couldn't just sit by and watch you die..." Izuku muttered, refusing to look his oldest friend in the eye. He knew Bakugo hated to feel like he was helpless but what could he have done if it wasn't for All Might intervening and saving them from the slime villain.

In the years since meeting Izuku, the fiery blonde teenager was always suspicious about why he acted the way he did sometimes. Bakugo thought the green-haired dumbass was trying to fool people into thinking he wasn't a threat to anyone, including himself.

"You know, I thought you would smart enough to know when to man up and stop acting like such a pussy about what happened," Bakugo held nothing back, letting Izuku know how dumb it was to hold onto the past. "...I mean, you always like to sprout the bullshit about heroes always needing to do their best for those in trouble from villains yet you sit here with your thumbs up your ass for so _many_ years. Fucking hypocrite..."

The words cut deep into Izuku's soul, enough to where he refused to look at Bakugo's face. It was becoming painfully clear the young boy knew what Bakugo was trying to say to him but wanted to deny it so badly. The logical part of his brain had been making attempts for years to shed such a mindset, wanting to accomplish the goal he had set for himself as a child.

As he looked up, Izuku saw Bakugo walking away towards the train station in the distance. Some might think the young boy was nothing short of an asshole for saying such things but Izuku could tell he was somewhat concerned about his friend, especially after the incident involving the villain. Izuku let out a sigh, feeling exhausted mentally and physically from everything that's happened.

When he got up from the ground, cleaning off any dust or scuffs that may have gotten on his uniform during his '_conversation_' with Bakugo.

"Maybe...he's right," Izuku said out loud, watching the shrinking silhouette of his friend. "...Is it time for me to let go and move on?" he questioned.

For nearly ten years, the young boy put the incident behind him because there was nothing to think about anymore. What happened was a mistake that should have never occurred in the first place. Now, he was being backed into a corner by everyone who was telling him the same thing…

"Being Quirkless means you can't become a hero."

It pained Izuku to think his attempts to find ways around the system was for nothing. People like All Might and Bakugo made sure to let him know the harsh reality about the world around them, which was a place not meant for some idealistic idiot to think he could make a difference without having any power to help him, regardless of how useless or powerful it could turn out to be.

Izuku decided to avoid going down such a rabbit hole, considering his mother wasn't going to be very happy seeing his face on the evening news tonight.

"Time to go face the music," Izuku muttered in a dejected manner, knowing just how upset his mother was going to be when she sees him enter the apartment.

He started trotting down the alleyway, almost like his body was acting on autopilot from how little his mind was truly aware of the environment around him. It meant he hadn't noticed the familiar presence of the number one hero; All Might.

"I am here!"

The loud and joyful tone behind those words was enough to snap Izuku out of his stupor. Sure, he had already spoken with the man earlier today, and it still felt like the young boy was meeting the powerful hero for the first time in his life. Nothing could beat the feeling of sheer amazement and wonder Izuku felt racing through his mind, standing before the immense stature of All Might.

"A-All Might!" Izuku was surprised to see his idol appear before him. "Why are you here? Weren't you just surrounded by now?"

The number one hero laughed, "Getting away from the media was a piece of cake," he still had his famous smile present on his face. "Why? Because I am All M-"

Unfortunately, his time was cut short when he was engulfed in a puff smoke and reverted back into his true form where he seemed more malnourished and sickly than anything else, making it difficult for the young boy to think that this man was his idol growing up. Though, if it's anything he's learned during the last few years, it was that appearances were deceiving in quite a few ways.

The only thing that raised some concern for Izuku was the fountain of blood that All Might puked whenever he changed back into his original form. Honestly, Izuku wanted the man to see a doctor to help with such a bizarre condition, especially since it's not healthy to be coughing up that amount of blood.

When the man was finally able to speak, his sunken blue eyes focused on Izuku, who almost shrunk under the serious gaze of his idol. The man raised three long and bony fingers, "Young man, I came here with thanks, a correction, and a suggestion."

Izuku felt confused about what was going on…

"Huh?" the young boy could hardly find a response to this situation.

All Might explained the reason for him being here, "If you hadn't been there…If you hadn't told me about your life. I would've turned into nothing more than a guy walking around in a bodysuit, and for that, I must thank you, young man."

When he heard those words come out of his idol's mouth, Izuku shook his head and gripped his book-bag even tighter than before.

"That can't be…It was my fault everything happened in the first place. I got in the way of your work, and said all those impertinent things even though..." Izuku's eyes widened in fear, realizing what was about to come out of his mouth was going to be a lie. He felt fearful of continuing any further because he knew All Might wouldn't appreciate being lied to about something like _this_.

"Young man, are you alright?" All Might saw the troubled look on the young man's face.

Izuku turned away from the hero, keeping his back to him. "You don't need to thank me or anything. I just acted like an idiot back there."

"I must say…not many idiots are willing to risk their life to save someone else, especially after you told me you're Quirkless. It was _you_ who made me spring into action because I wasn't living up to the code I had set for myself long ago."

Those words made Izuku feel more guilty about lying about his situation. He wanted to tell All Might the truth but doesn't have a clue as to what the man's reaction might be towards him.

His hands balled up into a fist, trying to hold back the flood of emotions. When Izuku heard those words, a look of surprise dominated his face. _He_ was the reason why All Might was able to spring into action? That couldn't be true? Could it?

Finally, Izuku couldn't take it anymore and looked All Might in the face. He shook his head and let his thoughts run free, "I-I don't deserve any credit for you taking action. You would save the day, no matter what it took, All Might. I was a distraction in the eyes of the other pro-heroes."

"My boy, what's wrong?" All Might had a feeling Izuku Midoriya was humble but his words and behavior were starting to concern the man. It was like he had no self-esteem and hardly considered his actions to be of any help, which was quite the opposite in All Might's mind. There was something else troubling the young man standing before him.

"..." Izuku stared at the ground, trying to muster the courage to admit his secret.

All Might was about to say something when the young man finally looked at him, his eyes filled with guilt and self-loathing about whatever it was bugging him.

"...I-I...lied to you, All Might," the young man whispered, falling onto his knees and hands. "W-When I told you I was...Quirkless...that was a lie."

When those words finally came out of his mouth, Izuku shut his eyes closed and waited for the hero to leave in disgust. Izuku grew resilient to rejection, a skill he's developed from how many kids tended to pick on him if Bakugo or _her_ weren't around to stop them. He decided it was better to be hit than cause trouble for his mother about him getting into fights at school, making him especially guilty whenever Bakugo did defend him and getting his friend into trouble.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, "Young man, can you please raise your head?"

Izuku slowly lifted his head until he was staring into the slim and skeletal-like face of the real All Might. The man didn't look upset or angry but appeared curious.

"Why would you lie about not having a Quirk?" he asked, unable to figure out a reason a young boy aspiring to become a hero would deny having an ability to help make his dream come true.

The expression on Izuku's face turned somber, "...Because it's easier if people don't find out about my past."

"Your past?" All Might wondered what he meant by those words.

Izuku nodded, doing his best to keep his anxiety under wraps. It had been quite a while since he told the story about what had happened to him and his family when he was younger. A time when Izuku was glad to show off his Quirk to the kids at a school.

He raised his hands off the ground, trying to use an ability he hadn't practiced with it in years. Although, he never realized in his wildest dreams that All Might would be the one to witness his Quirk.

The older hero noticed the street lamps around them beginning to flicker on and off until they suddenly turned off without any warning. He thought it was bizarre until noticing a spark of green light out of the corner of his eye. All Might's sunken eyes widened in surprise at what was happening with the young man and his hands.

"Electricity?" the man guessed but was surprised when the young man shook his head.

A smile, or the closest thing to one, appeared on Izuku's face as he revealed the answer to the question, "No, it's called electromagnetism from what I learned about it."

"An impressive Quirk, young man."

The smile quickly faded from Izuku's face, still feeling guilty for keeping something like this a secret for so long. He knew there was no forgetting the events of that night as his nightmares made sure of that. Soon, the sparks of green electricity died out, allowing the street lamps to turn once more and lit up the alleyway.

"Let me ask you something, Izuku Midoriya," All Might could see the doubt building up in his eyes, knowing it would be wrong to think he wasn't worthy of becoming a hero, regardless of whatever had happened in his past. "Do you still want to become a hero?"

Izuku gazed at his idol, feeling the build of tears in eyes. He used his sleeve to rub them away, "Y-Yes, I still wanna become a hero...no matter what, All Might."

"Of course you can, young man."

Izuku didn't want to give up on the dream he set for himself ever since seeing the video of All Might for the first time in his life. All the young boy could ever think about was being able to follow in the giant footsteps left behind by the success of All Might.

He couldn't stop the tears from flowing now. Why would he?

All Might looked at the boy, seeing the emotional dam starting to crack open, "You can be a hero, young man."

Those five simple words forced the dam to break, letting Izuku spill the sadness, guilt, joy, and just about every emotion he's kept inside for almost his entire life now. Tears started flowing down his face, letting the number one hero know that this young boy was overwhelmed with feelings he probably couldn't understand right now.

"...And I believe you have what it takes to inherit my power."

If there was ever a time for Izuku to believe he was going insane, the words which came out of the hero's mouth was enough to prove that. All Might, his idol growing up, had spoken a sentence that only existed in the deepest of his fantasies from when he was just a child.

He slowly raised his head, an expression nothing short of confused about what was his favorite hero had said to him. So, he responded in the best way possible, "H-H-Huh?!"

**X-X-X**

**THAT SAME DAY**

**AROUND THE SAME TIME**

When Lala decided it was best to leave Deviluke to find a new way of life, she knew she couldn't continue living on her homeworld if her entire life was going to be nothing more than her father preparing her for a life she didn't want to live. From the monotonous lessons consisting of interacting with other royal families, learning about the history of other worlds conquered during her father's previous wars to expand the domain of his empire, to other things which hardly interested Lala.

When thinking back on her early life, Lala felt like she being molded into someone she clearly wasn't as her fascination for science far outweighed everything else and creating her inventions brought a certain satisfaction to the young girl's being. It was also the chance for Lala to come to the realization about her situation.

Staying on Deviluke would only continue to drag her down with tradition and force her into a role she and her sisters would be forced to perform for the rest of their lives. Or, the princess of Deviluke could risk everything and leave the only home she's ever known in an attempt to find a better life somewhere in the vast Milky Way Galaxy.

Her choice was quite clear, and about a few nights when coming to her decision, Lala quickly packed a few items which she would need for a journey into the vast region of space. So when she finally got inside her ship and began the process for taking off, the princess knew her father would send his men to track her down, no matter where she hid in this universe. But Lala refused to follow the path created by her mother and father.

So as she began the preparations for take-off, the pink-haired princess saw the millions of stars in the night sky, wondering what awaits her in the vast unknown of space.

At first, initial take-off had to have been the most terrifying moment in her life as Lala could feel the force behind her spacecraft's engine as they roared to life, launching her further and further into the dense atmosphere of her homeworld. Soon, the bright blue/purple sky of Deviluke began to slowly fade away, being replaced by the dark void of space.

Underneath the pressurized helmet, Lala smiled at the sight of seeing so many stars at one time. Before the girl had a chance to even take a second and breathe, Lala heard the sensors on the ship start going off as she saw three more spacecraft rapidly approaching her location, making the girl realize her father caught onto her plan quite early on.

Time felt like a convoluted topic as Lala could hardly tell the difference, even with the time being shown on one of the monitors. For what seemed like days on end, the princess felt like she playing a game of cat and mouse with the men chasing her and it didn't seem to matter how far she went ahead or how clever her trick to escape them, these three ships refused to give up on the chase.

None of this was made any easier when Lala discovered the person leading them was her father's top guard by the name of Zastin, someone she's known since being a little girl. Some would write off the man's skill but Lala and her family knew how capable Zastin could be in, especially when given the right motivation.

Lala was forced to concentrate on piloting as she felt bolts of lasers slam into the rear of her spacecraft, making it lunge forward. She reached forward and gripped the controls of the ship as tight as she could as more bolts lasers flew past her ship in rapid succession before detonating a few meters away. Tilting her head down, Lala checked her monitors and looked for any significant damage done to the engines of her small spacecraft.

A small frown appeared on her beautiful face, '_Looks like one of these engines got hit pretty bad, but it might be able to hold for a few more hours…_'

The longer this chase went on, the more Lala learned about the situation presented to her. From what the princess could figure out, Zastin and his two men must have been instructed to bring the princess back without much harm, but those orders must have been changed from what Lala has been seeing the last few hours or so. Everyone, even Zastin, had to follow the orders of her father without a single complaint as the entire empire was aware of the king's infamous temper when anything involved his wife and three daughters.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, Lala felt the ship getting struck by something, suspecting it must have taken a direct blast from one of the spacecrafts chasing after her. Thankfully, the shielding managed to hold and taking the majority of the damage from the enemy fire.

"I guess papa told them they can be a little rough with me," Lala muttered to herself as she moved her control stick to the left, avoiding another blast of fire from Zastin and the men assisting him. That last laser bolt proved how willing Zastin and his men are to bring her back to papa by any means necessary.

During the chaos of the chase, Lala was startled when the scanners started going off as they picked up three large objects coming out of hyperspace, something the runaway princess wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with whatever was heading her way. It all changed when the three objects came out of hyperspace…

Instead of being met with similar-sized spacecraft, the smaller ships dwarfed in comparison to the warships arriving onto the scene. The Resurgent-Class Star Destroyers, the most iconic warship of her father's legendary fleet, were designed to destroy entire enemy fleets on their own.

'_Those are ships from papa's personal fleet!_' she mentally exclaimed, unable to hide the look of surprise from seeing those massive warships appearing right before her eyes. These ships belonged to her father's personal fleet known as Death Squadron, who were always at the front lines of any war against the enemies of their empire. These men are known for their brutality against the enemies of the Deviluke King.

Her eyes went wide when seeing the massive warships in front of her ship, '_Is papa seriously using his prized fleet to capture me?_'

Lala was torn between being shocked at how far her father was willing to go to bring her back to their homeworld or appalled at him needing to use such excessive force to bring her back. Although, there was a voice in the back of her head, reminding the girl about how her father pretty much decided her future without even asking how she felt about this entire situation.

Her thoughts were interrupted as her spacecraft started coming under fire from Zastin once again. Realizing the few options available to the former princess of Deviluke until she saw the cruisers trying to cut off her escape route from the area. As she started to panic at the sight of them doing this, causing Lala to make her decision in that very moment.

Wrapping both hands around the control stick, Lala pushed it forward, increasing the speed of the ship. The former princess knew how small her margin of error was going to be, however, it was either giving up or being forced into a marriage she wanted nothing to do with.

'_I'll take my chances with Pyon-Pyon Warp-Kun,_' Lala thought as she raced forward, avoiding a series of laser blasts from Zastin and his forces.

Lala knew how much was riding on the success of her teleportation device, something she made shortly before leaving her homeworld of Deviluke. As she set the coordinates for the ship to follow, Lala felt a bit of anxiety at the thought of leaving the only place she's ever known as home, even if she's been forced into a role of being nothing more than a glorified piece of property for her father to use at any moment.

She quickly typed in the coordinates just as a nearby explosion had rocked the ship, making Lala realize how little time there was right now. Once the princess finished typing into the navigation computer, everything was now ready for her escape from this reality.

Even if there was no future for her, Lala knew she'd be leaving behind her two younger sisters and her mother, and they'd understand the reason for wanting to leave...right?

That single thought drove its way into her skull, it was certainly something to consider. Lala adored her younger sisters, always wanting to spend as much time as she could with them, and especially since the older sister knew how much they looked up to her. As for her mother, the princess loved her mother, even if she hardly could spare the time to do so. Although, it was a question for another day as Lala looked down at her wrist and started looking for the familiar shape of her invention.

"Haha!" she exclaimed as her fingers felt the shape of it, hidden underneath her pressurized suit. This was the moment of truth; freedom was within the girl's grasp now.

Taking one last look at the three massive cruisers of her father's fleet, Lala pressed the button on the device and was blinded by a bright white light.

**X-X-X**

**EARTH, JAPAN**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Izuku couldn't fathom the secret which was revealed to him by the number one hero in the world. To learn such a massive secret about the origin of the Quirk known as _One for All_ from the world's number one hero was more than the young boy could ever hope to dream. He was beyond grateful to know All Might had chosen him as his successor, but there was a small fear growing in size by the minute.

'_Am I worthy of such a power?_'

He saw small streaks of green lightning dancing across his hands, and it was pretty difficult to get used to the feeling of his Quirk again.

In his mind, how was someone who hasn't used their Quirk in quite some time, supposed to learn how to use yet another ability that has been passed down from generation to generation? Not only was he going to play catch up, but Izuku remembered one very important detail.

In about a year, the entrance exam for U.A High was going to open up for potential students who want to attend the prestigious institution.

A school known as the top high school for aspiring heroes, famous for giving birth to All Might and some of the most coolest heroes currently fighting in today's world. Originally, Izuku was going to go take the exams to get into the Support Classes and move his way up the ladder, and his best bet to appease his two friends who kept telling, or yelling in Bakugo's case, to get into the famous school. Now, his plans were thrown into wack because All Might convinced him to start using his Quirk and put it to good use alongside training to become a vessel capable of using One for All.

The feeling of anxiety continued to build up inside the young boy as he continued climbing the stairs until he reached the floor where he and his mother lived. Once he walked down the corridor and saw the familiar number of their apartment unit, Izuku started digging into his pocket for the key. When he pulled it out, the young boy struggled to put the key into the lock, feeling a pit in the bottom of his stomach.

'_How am I supposed to face my mother after putting her through something like that?_' Izuku questioned himself, wondering if his mom was going to be angry with him or go into her usual crying fit,_ 'The only reason why I was in danger was because I forced myself to do something stupid when I'm nothing more than a useless person_?'

After putting in the key and unlocking the door, Izuku quietly opened the door and hoping that his mother hadn't heard the front door opening. Sliding inside, he was greeted by the sight of a dark hallway and no noise heard throughout the small apartment that he and his mother had been living in for quite some time. Taking off his shoes, Izuku wandered further into the house and walked into the living room, where the lights were off and there appeared to be no one else.

There was a small part of Izuku that was confused about the entire situation. He put his book-bag down on a chair and noticed a piece of paper attached to the fridge with his name on it.

Walking over to the fridge, he gently removed the All-Might magnet and opened it.

_Sorry, Izuku! I went out to do some quick shopping. I should be home before 7!_

_Love, mom_

Izuku felt an enormous weight off his chest after learning that his mother wasn't home and, hopefully, hadn't seen the news report about what happened in the shopping district earlier today. Letting a sigh of relief escape his lips, the young boy put the piece of paper down.

He couldn't help but remember the words from All Might earlier, '_**In about two days, I want you to meet at Dagobah Municipal Beach. That is where your training to become my successor will truly begin. So prepare yourself, young Midoriya!**_'

Even with the giant smile present on the man's face when he told him where to meet, Izuku still felt a shiver down his spine as he suspected his idol might certainly have something terrifying up his sleeve. Shaking his head, Izuku knew there was no use thinking about what was done.

'_I think I'll take a bath before starting my school work_,' Izuku decided on his next action. '_All Might will probably throw me into the proverbial meat grinder...let's hope I'm ready for that to happen._'

Heading back to his room, Izuku saw the familiar shape of the All Might merchandise hanging from his door. For anyone who entered his home, they would be able to instantly tell who his favorite hero was in life. And as he entered the sanctuary known as his bedroom, Izuku smiled at the sight of everything he has ever collected that had something to do with hid idol.

Dropping his book-bag on his bed, Izuku sat down at his desk and opened his laptop, turning the machine on and preparing for another lonely night of doing homework when he'd rather catch up on the latest hero news and brushing up on his hero notebooks. Sitting down on the chair, he reached into his book-bag and took out one of his notebooks for class followed by the necessary textbook he was going to need for the assignment.

Looking at the background image of his laptop, Izuku smiled at the picture of him and his only other friend in the entire world; a girl by the name of Yui Kotegawa. It was the only time he had ever really visited an amusement park as money was always tight for him and his mom but Yui had offered for him and his mother to come along with her family during the summer. Besides being his friend, she's also the student council president at their local middle school where she's quite famous, or infamous, for being a stickler of school rules.

As a result of her position in their school, Izuku always found Yui and Bakugo arguing before the start of class or after the day was finished.

Some might ask why he knew someone like Yui, who was quite popular with everyone, especially the boys, but Izuku could hardly understand their reasoning given how low he was on the social ladder. On the other hand, he had far more important things to worry about like making sure Bakugo didn't get into any fights with the other students. Now, what was it that led to their friendship…

Back during their younger years, Izuku could remember going to the park in the local neighborhood and felt nervous at the prospect of being alone without Bakugo around to help him. Yet, Izuku could recall a group of kids surrounding someone else and picking on them, but was beyond shocked to see it was a girl being harassed by the local bullies in the area.

At the time, Yui was brand new to the area and had only recently moved there a few days prior, which meant she was an easy target for the kids who thought they owned the neighborhood. A part of him wanted to ignore the scene as he knew there was no way to win against them without using his Quirk, and that was something he forbid himself from trying. Yet, he couldn't ignore the cry for help from her and decided to stand up to the bullies by putting himself between them.

Honestly, Izuku still has nightmares about how badly he was beaten on that day. For trying to protect her, the young boy was covered in bruises, cuts, and scrapes until they finally got bored enough and let the park to do something else.

In the back of his mind, Izuku knew how easy it would be to use his powers to stop those bullies and hurt them. Although, the young boy remembered the words his father used to tell him.

'_**A hero protects people, always willing to put themselves in harm's way. Their powers are for them to help save people...never to bring pain to others.**_'

Actually, a few days following the confrontation, Izuku and his mother had gotten a surprise visit from Yui and her family, who expressed their gratitude for what the young boy had done to help their daughter on that day. Besides helping someone, Izuku had actually found another friend in the lonely world, one intent on punishing him for what had happened to his family.

Lost in his thoughts of the past, Izuku was only able to return to reality when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. There was an object streaking towards the downtown area of the city, making Izuku stand up from his chair and walk over to his window. He opened it and squinted his eyes, trying to get a better view of whatever was coming down, but when it finally hit the ground…

_**BOOOOOMMMM!**_

Just moments later, a massive explosion had followed soon afterward, making Izuku recoil in fear of what had just happened. The once night sky soon became overwhelmed by the orange glow of the fires tearing through the area. His next thoughts went to the most logical places, '_Mom! Yui!_'

Reaching into the pocket of his school uniform, Izuku took out his cellphone and immediately typed in the correct numbers to access his phone and it didn't take long for him to search for the number of his mother. As he held the phone against his ear, Izuku felt a sense of dread as the phone continued to ring.

'_Please pick up! Please pick up!_' he repeated those same words until the person on the other side finally picked up the phone.

The familiar voice of his mother was heard, clearly concerned about her son given the tone she spoke in, "_Hello?! Izuku, baby, what's wrong?!_"

Relief flooded Izuku's body, "N-Nothing, mom," he told her. "I was just calling to make sure you're okay."

"_I'm fine, sweetheart_," she replied, happy to hear the concern her son has for her. "_I was almost home when...**whatever** it was hit the ground in downtown._"

"Thank goodness though," the young boy whispered to himself.

She smiled on the other side, "_I'll be home soon, Izuku._"

"Okay, I'll see ya soon, mom."

When his mother disconnected from the call, Izuku looked for his friend's number and tapped on her number, Izuku wanted to make sure she and her family were okay after something like _that_ had just happened.

He was relieved when she picked up her phone, "_I-Izuku?! Are you okay?_"

"I'm fine, Yui," he replied, feeling a bit better to hear her voice. "I j-just wanted to know if you were okay too."

"_Everything's okay in my house_," she said, who sounded just as nervous as he did about what just took place._ "What about your mom? Is she fine?_"

Izuku nodded to himself, "Yeah, she's okay. My mom is on her way home right now."

"_That's great. When is she supposed to get back?_"

"Within the next few minutes," Izuku said, looking outside his window and seeing the massive fire was being put under control by the quick work of local Pro-Heroes and the fire department.

"_By the way, Izuku..._" he heard her seem to stop mid-sentence, making him wonder what might be bothering her, "_...why did I see you on the news earlier_? _D-Did something happen to you?_"

The hint of her anger was only overshadowed by the concern when she asked him the question he dreaded to answer. Part of him didn't know how to answer such a question without going into full detail about what had nearly happened to him today. Where the possibility of dying was at an all-time high for the young successor of All Might.

He didn't want to lie to Yui, she was his only friend in the entire world, "C-Can I explain what had happened in person? It would be better that way."

"_Promise?_" she asked.

"Yeah, I-I promise, Yui."

When the conversation finally ended, Izuku felt exhausted from the day he's had from learning the truth about his mentor's power, the near-death experience, and being scared to death for his mother and his friend. As for what he was going to tell Yui, Izuku still didn't clue as school was far too public for him and he knew his friend was too busy with her responsibilities as the student council president anyway. It was either his house or….hers.

He had nothing against her family in the slightest bit. The worse they've done is tease him about when he would ask their daughter out while her older brother made sure he knew what would happen if Izuku ever decided to ask his little sister out on a date.

As his mind wandered to places best left unsaid, he hadn't taken notice of the glowing blue light coming from the inside of his closest. When Izuku finally came back to the real world, the young boy felt confused to see such a thing happening.

Izuku felt a mixture of fear, anxiety, and curiosity at the situation unfolding right before his very eyes.

Out of nowhere, the bright light coming from his closet, soon faded into darkness, making the future successor of All Might stare at his closest with a hint of suspicion. Wasn't everyday your closest starts glowing out of nowhere, right?

Taking a deep breath, Izuku stood up from the floor of his room. He slowly made his way over and firmly gripped the handles to the closest.

'_Okay, just open the closest. No big deal, right_?' Izuku questioned himself, wanting to get this weird situation over with. Unfortunately, Izuku wouldn't realize that opening this closest door would throw him on a path he could never predict in his lifetime.

Without any warning, he threw open the closet doors, but was immediately surprised when someone came crashing out of the closest. Stretching his arms out to catch the person, Izuku nearly fell on his back, but was able to catch himself in time, allowing the two of them to stand. Within that brief moment, Izuku could clearly the see person who was hiding in his closest and probably had something to do with the light he saw earlier.

First, and foremost, it was a girl who was apparently hiding in his closest. From what he could see, the girl didn't look any older than him and roughly the same height as him as well. Though, it was hard to see with her long, pink hair in the way.

While he couldn't see her face or anything else like that, Izuku certainly felt the warmth of her skin from the lack of clothes on her body. It was enough to make the young boy blush harder than ever as he tried to remove his hands from the girl, hoping she would understand that it was a mistake.

'_W-W-Why is she NAKED?!_' Izuku couldn't help but freak out from this situation he found himself in. Fortunately, the girl started to wake up and raised her head up, allowing him to see the girl's face for the first time. She was quite pretty, especially her bright green eyes.

He then remembered the situation they were in, scolding himself for doing such a thing. Taking a deep breath, "A-Are you o-okay?"

The girl seemed a bit confused before coming to her senses. Looking around the room, the girl didn't seem to concerned with the idea that he could see her naked, which was quickly resolved with Izuku using his hands to block his vision.

"Looks like I was able to escape successfully!" she exclaimed, completely disregarding her current lack of clothes, which was making things extremely difficult for Izuku to face her. He turned his head away and searched his room, trying to find something to help the girl cover up or else he wouldn't be able to look at her, let alone hold a conversation.

Luckily, he found a spare t-shirt hanging on the back of his desk chair. Grabbing the article of clothing, Izuku tried his best to speak up, "C-C-Could you, uh, p-please put this o-on?" he politely asked, hoping the girl would make his life easier.

"Hm?"

Finally taking a moment to see her appearance, the girl merely giggled, "Sorry. But you're pretty cute when you're looking embarrassed."

Not only did her comment make the young boy wonder how she could stand there without feeling some semblance of embarrassment. Add in the comment about his reaction, he was about a few seconds away from being nothing short of a blubbering mess.

"Okay! Done!"

Focusing back on the present, Izuku saw the girl had put on his shirt, and it was enough to bring him back to a manageable state.

"So, uh, w-what were y-you doing in..." Izuku rubbed the back of his head, "...my c-closest."

"Oh, that's easy!" she replied. "I was trying to escape, so I used my invention to teleport onto this planet."

Her words made Izuku think, '_This planet? Escape? Is she being chased by someone?_'

Numerous questions popped into his mind with just a few words. Was this girl being chased by a bunch of criminals and she needed help? Or was she trying to get away from a situation and used her Quirk to escape?

There were far too many questions and not enough information for Izuku to come to an answer. Except, he did recall her comment about '_teleporting onto this world_,' and it was more than enough to make him scratch his head.

"E-Excuse me," Izuku called out to the girl, earning her attention.

"Yes?"

He rubbed the back of his head, "W-What did you mean by teleporting onto this planet?"

"Oh, I come from the planet called Deviluke!" she answered, ignoring the strange look that the young boy was now giving her.

Izuku was almost speechless on how to react to her. Every time he tried opening his mouth, he couldn't seem to find the proper words for this conversation. Sure, the idea of Quirks and heroes has only been around for less than a century, but the idea of aliens and other worlds…

"A-Are you s-sure about where y-you're from?" Izuku wanted to make sure that he didn't completely misheard the girl.

That wasn't the case as the girl nodded vigorously, "Yup, I'm from the world of Deviluke. It's pretty far away from this planet."

_**TAP! TAP!**_

Shortly after Lala confirmed her home, the two of them turned towards the direction of the window, where Izuku tried to make sure he was perfectly sane. There appeared to be a short, stubby little being on the other side of the window, tapping on the glass.

"Wh-"

It appeared the pink-haired girl beat him to it, "Peke!"

Without even saying another word, the girl rushed over to the window and opened it, allowing for the thing known as 'Peke' to enter his bedroom. The two of them hugged as if they were old friends seeing each other for the first time in ages. To see such a strange sight, was enough to make Izuku wonder what the hell was going on here.

Now, there was only one question on his mind, '_W-Who is this girl_?'

Suddenly, the girl looked at him, a gentle smile present on her face, "Oh, I'm sorry! I never told you my name. That was rude of me. I'm Lala, it's nice to meet you!"

Izuku simply waved back, trying his hardest to smile back. Things were going to get interesting, that much the future successor of All Might could see. He's just hoping it doesn't too much out of hand, or there were going to be problems.

* * *

**EDITED: September 26, 2019**

**Okay, it's very simple...I decided to throw everything I ever wanted to try in a MHA fan fiction and make it into one story. So you can imagine there are going to be quite a few changes when considering a very cute alien girl like Lala enters his life.**

**Also, I have reached my decision about the pairing; it is going to be between Izuku, Lala, Yui, and Nejire. That's it.**

**I hope you guys stick around because some interesting stuff is going to happen in the next few chapters!**


	2. New Territory for All

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing!**

* * *

**EARTH, JAPAN**

'_Lala...is an alien?_'

Izuku always tried to give people the benefit of the doubt such as with Kacchan, who merely wanted to be the greatest hero possible, even at the cost of those around him. When attempting to apply this same courtesy to Lala, the future successor of All Might was wrestling with the idea of either believing this girl's claim of being from another world, one which went by the name of Deviluke. Or, deciding she was lying to his face and contact his mentor to help with this situation.

It was a difficult decision to make, but when he looked back at Lala, who seemed to be enjoying the reunion with her robotic companion, there was a small part of him that felt guilty for thinking about her in such a manner.

'_Maybe...maybe I'm just exhausted from everything that's happened today?_' he knew had gone through more danger and excitement than most people would experience in their lifetime.

Within the last few hours, he had been chosen by All Might, his idol since childhood, to become his successor and inherit the very power that had been passed on for generation after generation before him. It was a dream come true for someone in Izuku's position, especially remembering the kind of treatment he's faced while growing up as a Quirkless child.

Originally, he just wanted to go home and process everything that had just happened from his lone encounter with All Might. Apparently, life wasn't finished with the surprises as Izuku had been caught off-guard by the sudden arrival of this pink-haired girl named Lala.

All he wanted to know was the truth behind her appearance in his bedroom at such a late hour. Sure, their world was filled with people having abilities that could allow them to fly high, run faster, and perform feats people could only dream of doing in their life. When faced with the idea of aliens, Izuku was a bit hesitant to accept the idea and wanted something more to prove what Lala had told him, was the undeniable reality.

"Lady Lala?" Peke, the stubby robot being held in Lala's hands, spoke up. The pink-haired girl looked at her creation with a look of curiosity.

"Yes, Peke?" asked Lala, wondering what her creation had to say. The small robot lifted one its arms and pointed at Izuku, the only human being standing in the room with them.

"Who is the bland-looking Earthling, Lady Lala?" when she heard that question, Lala almost started laughing but manage to restrain herself when she saw the blank look on the boy's face.

Most would have taken offense to being referred in such a manner, but the young boy had gotten used to being called such a thing by a lot of people, especially the girls at his local middle school. He wasn't one to hold such grudges or blame them for his comments since he never really did anything to stick out at his school.

Deciding that it would be rude to ignore them, he merely scratched the back of his head and tried his best to smile, "N-Nice to m-meet you too."

While the boy was trying to wrap his mind around this situation, Lala had been more focus on the return of her creation/friend named Peke, a robot she had designed at a relatively young age. In the mind of the young girl, she will always see this tiny little robot in her hands, as the greatest thing she's ever made.

Nothing could come close to how much of a difference this little machine has made in her lifetime. In the times when her younger sisters were off playing with children from other royal families or testing their abilities, Lala stuck to her inventions as it was one of the few things she enjoyed she doing in her spare time, and not performing the responsibilities associated with someone of her position.

'_I hope no one manages to follow us,_' Lala prayed, remembering how much work she needed to perform in order to throw off the three cruisers from papa's _Death Squadron_. She always remembered the horror stories about how they never took prisoners during a war and were always used to destroy an enemy of the empire.

So, it was safe to say, being able to escape them was almost entirely luck.

She looked down at Peke, who was nestled in her arms, "Peke, you made sure papa's troops weren't following you, right?"

The robot companion nodded vigorously, "I made sure to take a route they couldn't possibly take to follow me."

Originally, their plan was to use her ship as a distraction and use it to throw them off course. So, when it crashed somewhere in the human city, Lala decided to take advantage of the distraction and had managed to use her teleportation device to move somewhere else, a place where they wouldn't look for her. Except, the last part entirely relied on her invention taking her somewhere a considerable distance from the sight of the explosion.

Although, the only real issue is that her device is unable to transport anything non-organic, which meant Peke was going to have to find its way back to Lala by tracking down the signal of the device on her wrist. Given how Peke nor herself has been tracked down, it was safe to say they manage to escape the reach of her father's men.

"Success!" Lala yelled, jumping in joy at the prospect of being free from her father's men as well as the responsibilities that would've followed if she returned back to Deviluke.

Lost in the excitement of a new future, Lala still hadn't realized she was wearing nothing but the t-shirt from the boy. It meant that Izuku had witnessed her jumping into the air, showing off more skin than the boy could have ever imagined in his lifetime.

His face became dominated by the color of red, letting anyone know how embarrassed he was of the situation right now. His face felt hotter than any fire someone like the mighty Endeavor could create from his powers. The boy leaned against the door to his room, trying his hardest to calm down and think about this in a logical manner. Honestly, who wouldn't be reacting like him?

In his room was a very pretty girl, who apparently an alien from another world. If she was from another world, then she certainly looked more human than some people who possessed Quirks. The only thing which _might_ be a sign of her being from another world was the tail-like appendage coming from the lower portion of her back.

Other than the tail, there was nothing to prove her claim of being an alien. Although, Izuku had to admit she was quite pretty for an alien, certainly more pretty than just about most girls he's ever met in his life.

Another realization struck him like a villain being caught by All Might, a girl was standing in the middle of his room filled with the merchandise of his favorite hero/idol of all time. Instead of fearing what would happen if his mother walked into the room and saw a half-naked girl, the young boy felt more worried about what this girl would say to him about the posters on his walls, the figures standing on top of his shelves, and everything that screamed All Might.

"Hm."

He then saw her eyes start to look around the room, making him very nervous.

'_I-Is she gonna make fun of me_?' Izuku worried about what the girl would say about all of this. No one had ever seen his room, not even Yui, the only friend he's had since elementary school. It was no secret that his confidence around people had been destroyed from the day when other kids found out about him being Quirkless.

The kids during school life were nothing short of merciless, always making fun of him and taking advantage of the fact that he was unable to do anything to stop them. He couldn't help but wonder what this girl had to say to him…

Lost in his mind, Izuku didn't notice Lala walking towards him. The pink-haired alien soon realized the boy had gone quiet, his bangs covering his eyes and making it difficult for the princess to figure out what was going on with him.

She looked at Peke, who was still in her arms, "Do you think something wrong?" Lala inquired, wondering if her sudden appearance was bothering the boy.

Peke took a second to look over the boy, "I'm not entirely sure, Lady Lala. I know Earthlings aren't aware of the existence of other life in the universe, there's a chance he could just be processing all this information."

Looking back at the boy, there was a part of Lala that felt like the answer was far more than that. So, she leaned in closer and tried to see what was wrong with him.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a gentle manner.

Like a deer caught in headlights, the boy's green eyes widened in surprise and, unexpectedly, slammed his head on the back of the door. For a brief moment, Lala saw his eyes filled with terror for a brief moment before he started to take deep breaths and calm himself down after what had just happened.

The pink-haired alien and her creation stood there, surprised at seeing such a violent response from the boy who had been relatively quiet and nervous for the last few minutes. The boy refused to look at her, it almost felt like he was ashamed or something to the two others in the room.

"By the way," Lala called out to the boy, hoping she wasn't the source of this reaction. "I wanted to know what your name is? You already know what my name is."

At first, the boy never responded to her words and refused to lift his head to look at her. Lala had seen quite a bit in her life from strange creatures her sister Nana could communicate with to the various planets Momo could summon from her personal garden. However, the sight of this boy and his terrified state left more questions than Lala could answer.

She felt lost as to what to do in this situation. Momo and Nana were the kinds of little sisters who went about doing their own things without needing much help from their older sister, making it difficult for the pink-haired girl to draw any conclusion to help the boy out of this strange state.

Taking a look around the room they were standing in, it gave Lala had another opportunity to see all the posters and figures spread across his room. All of them seem to revolve around a man who looked to be wearing a costume made of bright colors such as red and blue. The parts which stood out the most was his giant smile and the golden hair of the man.

Lala walked closer to the boy's desk and picked up one of the figures, "Who's the man with the giant smile?"

"Y-You don't know w-who All M-Might is?" the boy asked in a trembling voice, it was enough to make Lala curious to know why the boy was so terrified right now.

Deep down, she wanted to see the boy smile over the terrified expression. Putting on ht best smile possible, Lala nodded, "Yeah! He seems pretty cool, and you must be a really big fan or something."

'_**You know, she's just trying to trick you.**_'

A frown appeared on his face and shook his head, refusing to listen to the voice in the back of his head. He decided on asking something else, remembering the state of dress the girl was in, "I-I hope y-you have some c-clothes with yo-you."

Like he mentioned, Lala was easily the prettiest girl he's ever seen in his life. Besides, having a half-naked girl inside his room when his mother came back home, was not going to be a fun conversation in the least bit for him.

Much to his surprise, Lala responded with an answer he would've never expected from her, "I do."

"W-Wait!? Y-You, do?" Izuku manages to stutter out.

"Peke is more than just one of my creations," Lala explained to him while holding her robot up. "It's a costume robot! Peke, can you activate for me?"

The robot replied in an enthusiastic manner, "Yes, lady Lala! Activate; dress mode!"

Before he had a chance to even ask what was going on, a bright light filled his room, making him use his arms to shield his eyes from the light. As it began to die down, Izuku slowly lowered his arms until he saw the outfit that Lala was now wearing.

His eyes widened in shock, his cheeks were nothing short of crimson, and he seemed to be at a loss for words for the sight before him.

Lala went from wearing nothing but his t-shirt to a strange dress that seemed a bit...revealing if Izuku could be honest with himself. Still, it was better than nothing.

His eyes caught sight of her tail-like appendage swishing about without a care in the world. It was also now he could notice a spade-like design on the end of it. Izuku knew that there were people who possessed tail-like appendages as a result of their Quirks. So, it wasn't much a surprise to see Lala not care too much about it being out in the open.

Taking note of where the boy was looking, Lala turned her head and saw her tail had been revealed to him. Yet, he didn't seem all that surprised.

"I'm the sure tail is strange to you," Lala said with a bit of humor, hoping to lighten the mood, but tilted her head in a confused manner when she saw him shake his head in response.

"Not really," Izuku replied, smiling awkwardly. "A few Pro-Heroes have tails and I-I'm sure there are others who have one as...Quirks."

"Quirks? What's that?"

In her time learning about the various planets, Earth was the one they knew very little about in the last few years from what Lala's mother told her. So, this was a perfect opportunity to learn a few things about this world, especially since she might be staying here for a little bit.

'_Until I can either find or build a ship capable of leaving_,' Lala knew she couldn't stay on this planet for too long or else her papa's troops will just find her again.

The boy looked confused, "You don't know what Quirks are?"

Lala retained her carefree smile and shook her head, "Nope! Like I said before, I'm from the world of Deviluke. On my world, we don't have anything that are called Quirks."

Taking a moment to think to himself, "_**Who wouldn't know what Quirks are? Everyone in the entire world knows what they are and the impact they've had on society. Maybe...there is some truth to her words about being from **__**this world known as Deviluke**__**. **__**The possibility of aliens existing has been a topic spoken about in the scientific community at length, but there hasn't been much in the way of evidence to back any real claims. Aliens w-**_"

Out of nowhere, Izuku felt someone gently poke him on the nose, making the young boy come to the horrifying conclusion that this girl was exposed to his well-known 'muttering' which had earned him some scolding from teachers and harsh words from his classmates.

He saw the girl smiling at him, "Are you okay? You were kind of muttering a lot."

"This Earthling is quite strange, Lady Lala," Peke whispered to its creator, hoping not all humans showed this kind of behavior or their stay on Earth was going to be a _long _one.

The princess of Deviluke waved off her creation's concern, "I'm sure he's just nervous, Peke."

For as long as Peke has been with Lala, the robot has always been aware of her creator's overabundance of patience and happiness for just about anyone who Lala thinks is worth the attention. Although, the robot had to admit the Earthling wasn't all that bad and was pleased to know he had given something to Lala to cover herself up.

Peke felt like its lessons about modesty went in one ear and out the other of the princess of Deviluke. While reflecting back on a particular lesson, the robot's scanners went off, making it wonder what was going on.

'_Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!_' the robot was tracking the presence of two more Devilukeans, and they were quickly approaching this building.

"Um! Lady Lala, I thin-"

The opportunity to warn her creator of what was about to happen disappeared faster than a bounty hunter escaping a Sarlacc pit on one of the desert worlds. Soon, Lala was surrounded by two men dressed in black suits and wearing black sunglasses.

For Lala, the princess of Deviluke looked down at her creation with a look of mild annoyance. She didn't bother hiding the irritation she felt, "Peke?"

"U-Uh, yes...lady Lala?" Peke was almost fearful of the response she was going to get from her creator.

"I thought you said no one followed you!" she exclaimed, throwing a temper tantrum similar to that of a child. "Everything I've done to escape papa is ruined! Stupid robot!"

To the average person, this scene looked utterly hilarious from the way Lala was behaving to how the two men seem to let this go on without a care in the world while the robot seemed to be apologizing for its error.

Unfortunately, Izuku found himself glued to his door. His mind desperately attempted to make sense of the confrontation happening between Lala and these two men. He remembered her words about being chased down by someone, and it looks like she was telling the truth about that situation.

'_**Just stay still, maybe they'll let you go, coward. But what about the girl? You gonna let them take her? I thought you wanted to be a hero, but **__**maybe **__**you're just a sad, little boy.**_'

His dream of becoming a hero meant the world to Izuku, the chance to save people and help bring a smile onto their face, was more than enough payment in his eyes. In his own life, Izuku always wished for someone to come along and help him escape the darkness that's permeated into his life, causing him to doubt himself.

No one ever believed he could become a hero until this very day. The greatest hero in the world had given him hope…

"Let me go! I said, let me go!"

When Izuku saw how much Lala was struggling, willing to do everything in her power to escape these people. She was biting and clawing, refusing to give up.

Just like Kacchan's struggle against the slime villain earlier today, Lala appeared also be losing her battle to stop these men from taking her anywhere.

'_I-I have to do s-something!_' Izuku knew the days of being on the sideline was over.

If he wanted to live up to the expectations of All Might then allowing these men to take Lala would be nothing short of sinful.

So, much like earlier today, Izuku almost seemed to have no control over his actions. Rushing forward, the young boy did something that was considered an unspoken rule for many boys throughout the world. Without so much as a warning, Izuku kicked the man from behind, hitting in right between his legs. Almost immediately, the man who had been holding Lala was forced to let go of her.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Izuku grabbed Lala's hand as the girl looked confused as to what as going on, "Follow me!"

The two had ran through the apartment until they reached the front door. Izuku quickly unlocked the front door, "Come on!"

**X-X-X**

**AROUND THE SAME TIME**

"Why did I agree to this idea?!"

When Toshinori first agreed to this double date idea from Naomasa, he was doing this more as a favor for his best friend over anything else. Though, the number one hero would never admit how nervous he had become about the idea of going on a date with a woman.

In his time since becoming the Symbol of Peace, Toshinori had pretty much given up on the idea of pursuing a relationship or settling down with a woman. He put all his energy and focus into being the best hero possible and become the pillar that everyone can look to when trouble is on the horizon.

This was the dream he's always wanted to bring to life and share with the rest of the world. Something many of Toshinori's friends and co-workers would agree he's done in the time since making his public appearance to the world.

So, it sufficed to say, he was completely out of his element when his best friend by the name of Naomasa, who happens to be on the police force, had asked him for a favor.

'**_Look, I know its a lot to ask of you, especially with everything you have going on. I recently asked this woman out on a date, but she only agreed if I could find a buddy who would go with her friend. So I'm asking you, not as All Might, but as Toshinori Yagi, if you could help me out, please?_**'

A favor which the number one hero was starting to regret accepting as he stared at the reflection of his skeletal-like face with nothing short of fear and anxiety. He opened the tap and splashed water on his face.

He raised his face, looking at his reflection on the mirror, "I hate myself so much for doing this."

Looking at his phone on the bathroom counter, Toshinori saw that it was nearly seven. The two of them were supposed to meet up around seven-thirty before picking up the girls and head to the restaurant where Naomasa had made the reservations for the four of them.

"Please, someone save me!" Toshinori was pulling on his hair, realizing his lack of experience when it came to women was going to backfire on him tonight.

What was he supposed to do? All he knows is how to track down villains, beat the villains, and deal with the media attention that comes with someone in his position as the number one hero. Not only was his lack of experience going to hinder him, but his skeletal-like appearance alone might as well be a deterrent against any woman.

His best friend made it quite clear to him; go as yourself and not the persona of All Might.

If Toshinori could be honest with himself; he felt like a liability to people, especially when factoring in his health problems after his battle with _All for One_. What woman wants to love a man who continues to be a hero even in the face of everything being stacked against him?

Not only was his All Might persona being the only thing he knew, but when was the last time he's had to act as Toshinori Yagi around others.

The last time that happened was during his days with David and his high school years at U.A High. Aside from those few years and encounters, Toshinori could hardly remember a time when he acted like a normal human being.

He sighed in exasperation, "What am I gonna do?" he muttered to himself, feeling like the entire world was riding on this single date.

As he looked down at his attire, Toshinori had on a pair of black dress pants, an unbuttoned dress shirt, and an undone tie hung around his neck.

The first thing anyone would say about his appearance was that he looked nothing short of a mess. In all honesty, Toshinori would be inclined to believe them.

He glanced down at his phone, '_Would I be a bad friend if I tried getting out of this double date?_'

When the thought of canceling on his best friend entered his mind, Toshinori threw that idea out the window and hated himself for even thinking such a thought. His shoulders slumped down in defeat, lost on what to do right now.

'_Maybe Gran Torino can offer some advice?_' Toshinori thought, hopeful his old master can help him in these troubling times.

Picking his phone up, Toshinori started going through his contacts (a very, very short list) before finding the number to his former teacher. Hitting the green button, Toshinori waited as the phone began to ring on the other side.

"Come on, please pick up!" he whispered, walking out of the bathroom and seeing the digital clock on his night table. It was about fifteen minutes until seven. There was plenty of time until their proposed meet-up.

Just as he felt all hope was lost, Toshinori heard the familiar voice of his mentor on the other side, "_Hello?_"

"Gran Torino, thank goodness!" Toshinori exclaimed, feeling relieved. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear from you again."

"_What's going on, Toshinori__?_" the older man replied, curious as to what was happening with his former student. "_Did you get into some kind of trouble?_"

Toshinori sat down on his bed, feeling a bit stupid for what he was about to ask, "No, I-I was actually wondering if you could offer some advice for something I'm about to...do."

"..."

"Gran Torino?"

"_Toshinori?_"

The number one hero felt the hairs on the back his neck rise up, "Y-Yes, master."

"_You're a grown man,_" Gran Torino said over the phone, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the kind of conversation he's having with someone like his pupil, "_I told Nana that I would take care of you and make sure you're prepared for the realities of being a hero, but I can't help you when it comes to sex._"

When he heard his mentor say that, Toshinori felt embarrassed, "I don't mean sex, Gran Torino! I'm just asking for some dating advice!"

"_Oh!_" the older man simply replied, "_I can't help you much __there__, Toshinori. Look, the only thing I can tell you is to be yourself and see what happens. The only thing I can tell you about women is that they appreciate it when you're honest with them. Something you're probably struggling with, am I right?_"

Toshinori sighed, "What gave it away?"

"_You usually don't call me unless it has to do with your personal life, my young pupil,_" his mentor replied, knowing how much his student struggled with realizing he couldn't always be All Might. "_I know it's probably easier to use your muscle form and be fine for the night, but that isn't always going to work in life, Toshinori._"

The harsh reality of his life; knowing that All Might was going to come to an end soon. Accounting for his injuries and passing on _One for All_, his body was rapidly declining and couldn't sustain his muscle form for any longer than three hours, which is now down to two hours following the incident with the slime villain.

Sooner rather than later, Toshinori was going to have to face a life of being seen as the weak and fragile person who was once seen as the greatest hero in the world.

"Thank you, master," Toshinori said, grateful for everything Gran Torino has ever done for him.

"_You don't need to thank me, Toshinori. You'll never have to, understand me?_"

The number one hero nodded, "Yes, sir."

"_I suggest you get ready for this date, my pupil,_" the older man said before coming up with an idea to help his student out. "_And if I were you, I'd use this opportunity as your first step as Toshinori Yagi and not All Might_."

When his teacher ended the call, Toshinori looked over at the clock and saw that he needed to leave about now if he wanted to meet up with Naomasa.

Taking a deep breath, the number one hero decided to suck it up, "Alright, I'm gonna use this opportunity to be Toshinori Yagi!"

He was then caught off-guard by the sudden barking in his room. Toshinori looked towards the door to see the familiar sight of his pet, a small Boston Terrier dog, standing at the threshold of it.

"Don't worry about me, Maron! I'll be alright, buddy."

**X-X-X**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

From a young age, Izuku could never look the other way when he saw Kacchan picking on another kid and, for whatever reason, he always tried to step in, hoping to get his old childhood friend turned bully, to stop what he was doing and realize this was wrong. It always felt like David versus Goliath whenever he tried standing up to Kacchan in those situations when growing up as kids. Nothing good ever came out of their encounters as children, except for the panic attacks, nightmares, and trauma beyond what someone his age should have gone through.

So, to see someone like Lala, who looked like an ordinary girl with pink hair and a bright smile, being attacked by two men dressed in suits and were attempting to kidnap her, was enough to make the timid boy spring into action.

"Why are you helping me?!" Lala asked, trying to prevent herself from falling as they ran down the flights of stairs in the apartment building.

Even as they were running for their lives, Izuku tried to form his thoughts into words, "I-I couldn't j-just let them take you! No one deserves to be taken like that!"

Not exactly the words he would've used if they weren't running for their lives from men who must possess Quirks if they were so confident in capturing Lala. Deciding to focus back on what was in front of him, Izuku was finally happy to see solid ground after running down quite a few flights of stairs. Another idea popped into his mind…

'_Would All Might answer my call for help?_'

A small voice in the back of his head told him that number one hero in the world had better things to do than answer a call from a fanboy like him. He glanced over at Lala, who looked back at the apartment building with a hint of concern on her face.

That was all he needed to see for the voice to be proven wrong, '_He's the kind of person who would try to save all those in need!_'

Reaching into his school pants, Izuku searched for his new mentor's phone number and pressed down on the call button when he found it. Holding his phone to his ear, Izuku heard All Might's phone going off.

"Come on, pick up," he muttered, feeling like something was about to happen.

Thankfully, the man picked up his phone, "_Young Midoriya? I knew you'd call me at some point, but I didn't think you would call this early. Wh_-"

Before the man had a chance to ask what was wrong, Izuku cut him off, "All Might, I need help! Can you come to Dathomir Park!?"

"_Y-Young Midoriya, what's going on?!_" the hero asked, clearly worried about what was happening with his student.

Izuku looked back and saw the two men watching them from his bedroom window, faces filled with anger. Their looks were enough to make Izuku turn away in fear, "I-I think you need to see this for yourself, All Might!"

"_O-Okay! I-I'll be there as soon as I can!_"

A sense of relief filled Izuku when he heard the response from his new mentor. He looked back to see Lala was still trying to make sense of everything that's happened right now. Izuku didn't blame her for feeling this way.

"Someone is coming to help, Lala!" Izuku tried reassuring the pink-haired girl. "Trust me!"

Throughout her life, Lala had rarely met anyone like this boy. Most people would think thrice about going up against anyone from the planet of Deviluke, a world feared for the powerful fighters that it can produce.

Yet, none of those facts prevented this boy from trying to help her when others would be too afraid to try. A light shade of pink could be seen on Lala's face, utterly lost in her admiration for this boy doing everything to help her.

"Thank you..." she whispered as quietly as possible, almost feeling afraid to say such a thing. Lost in her emotions, Peke had heard the words uttered by Lala, making the robotic companion take a second glance at the Earthling risking his life to help someone he's never met before.

'_Maybe you aren't so bad, Earthing..._'

**X-X-X**

**AROUND THE SAME TIME**

When Toshinori had received the call from his student, the number one hero was taken back by the sudden outburst from the young man. To hear the usually timid boy have to get his attention by having to dig deep down and use his emotions to fuel his words, was more than enough to make the world's number hero have to stop what he was doing.

"Who was that, Toshinori?"

Around a few minuted ago, Toshinori had met up with his friend; Naomasa and the two of them made their way to the place where they're supposed to meet up with their dates. Once they arrived, that was when Toshinori got the call from his new student.

There was an awful feeling in Toshinori's stomach, "I, uh, got a call from my new _student_."

"New student? Do you mean..._that?_" Naomasa whispered, wondering if his best friend was talking about _One for All_.

All it took was a single nod from his friend to know how serious this call must be. Naomasa lifted his arm and looked at his watch, "Well, it's only seven-twenty. I'm sure we can come up with something as for why we're late."

Seeing the smile on his friend's face was enough to make Toshinori grateful, "Thank you! I'll definitely try my hardest to get back here, Naomasa. I promise!"

With those words, Toshinori started running in the direction of the park he was told to meet with his student. He couldn't transform into his muscled form in such a public area, so he was stuck with finding a place that was dark enough for him to avoid people seeing him.

'_Hang on, young Midoriya! I'll be there!_'

**X-X-X**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Izuku knew he wasn't the biggest, strongest, or the fastest kid in school, especially when Quirks are put into the equation. It was because of this disadvantage that made Izuku develop ways of avoiding people like Kacchan and his buddies whenever they decided to go look for him. Now, the successor to All Might was actually happy to have these skills as they've been quite helpful in evading the two men for the past few minutes or so.

During this entire chase, Izuku never seem to let go of Lala's hand, his grip feeling like iron from the young princess's point of view. So when they entered an alley between two houses, Izuku used this brief moment to get a rest.

He turned his head and checked to see if Lala was doing alright, "Y-You okay?" he asked in between breaths, feeling like his lungs were on the verge of falling off.

The pink-haired princess nodded with a smile, "I'm alright. You don't have to worry too much about me," she replied to him. Lala then squeezed his hand, making the boy face her again. "Are you okay? I know Earthlings aren't like most life-forms in the galaxy."

'_**DEKU! YOU THINK YOU CAN STAND IN THE SAME RING AS ME?!**_'

From the day when he was diagnosed as Quirkless, it opened the floodgates for someone like Kacchan to come in and make his life a living hell from day one. Yet, Izuku could never stop admiring the drive his former friend possessed, and the successor of All Might knew he needed to show that same level kind of drive if he was going to get anywhere in life.

'_But I'm not an idiot to think I can fight them off_,' Izuku knew he was going to need help, leading to his call for help.

Now, he was fighting against time and the men coming after Lala. He put all his focus into making sure to get to the park where he's supposed to meet with All Might, a man more than capable of salvaging the situation he and Lala had gotten themselves into.

If there was one person capable of helping them, then it would be the number one hero in the world.

As he poked his head, looking to make sure the coast was clear for them. When everything looked fine, Izuku looked at Lala, "Come on, we gotta get moving."

When this chase began, Lala felt a bit hesitant to put her trust into the timid boy who seemed so unsure of his actions earlier. But it changed as Lala saw him willing to put his life on the line for her, someone he hardly knew a thing about.

"How far are we from this park?" she asked as they started moving along the street.

"It should be around the corner!" he answered, feeling the burning sensation in his lungs. "All Might should almost be there!"

Just as he said, the two of them turned the corner and saw the park down the block. Lala knew her freedom was almost within her grasp and it was all because of a single boy trying to help her. On the other hand, Izuku could only remember the day when he got beaten by Kacchan and his friends because of his Quirkless nature.

The truth of the matter is this much; Izuku is aware of his inability to protect Lala from those men witnessed a Quirk to call his own.

When they were almost there, they heard a loud grunt followed by the sound of something flying through the air. Izuku looked to the night sky, his eyes widening in fear when he caught sight of a truck flying right above them. A moment later, it landed in front of them, forcing the two of them to stop and turn to face the men in black suits.

'_Oh no, we got here before All Might did!_' Izuku's plan hinged on buying enough time for his mentor to arrive before they did. His mind went to work, trying to think of something as one of the men started approaching them. For now, he put himself between Lala and the man walking towards them.

Fear was starting to take over for Izuku, "S-Stay back!" he yelled, doing his best to calm down. "What could you possibly want with her?!"

The man refused to acknowledge Izuku's question, choosing to remain quiet rather than speak to the Earthling. He knew there were very little the boy could do to stop him from completing their recovery of the princess.

However, before the man could even have a chance to walk another step, it looked as if someone was answering the silent call for by the Izuku and Lala. And it came from the unlikeliest of places…

"**DIE!**"

Out of nowhere, the man was surprised to see an explosion come from thin air, throwing him back a few meters from the sheer force of the blast. When the man, who lost his glasses from the surprise attack, looked Izuku and Lala with an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hey! You're looking the wrong way, bastard!"

Hearing the new voice, the man turned in the direction of where it was coming from and raised an eyebrow at the sight of an Earthling who looked no older than the one with the princess but looked vastly different in comparison. He looked far angrier and his hand seemed to be coming alive with sparks flying from his hand. It certainly wasn't something the Devilukean was expecting to see on this planet.

Meanwhile, Izuku never felt more relieved to see his former childhood friend than right now, '_Man, I've never been gladder to see Kacchan in my life than now!_'

For Izuku, he had seen Kacchan's Quirk more times than he could count by this point in their lives. On the other hand, Lala and Peke observed the boy's power with some level of fascination and excitement to see an Earthling capable of creating explosions from thin air, something not many alien races could claim to do.

"I suggest you leave, Earthling," the man warned, not wanting to draw any more attention.

In response to his warning, the fiery boy known as Bakugo Katsuki refused to back down from a bastard like the ones in front of him, "Shut up! No one tells me what the fuck do! Got that?!"

The two Devilukeans were a bit perturbed by the child's tone and language, wondering if these children were really allowed to behave in such a manner.

A maniacal smile appeared on Bakugo's face as he slowly raised both hands, "I'm gonna give you, bastards, till the count of three to leave!"

Neither of the two Devilukeans knew whether or not the boy was bluffing or being serious about his threat towards them. Unfortunately, they would quickly find out that Bakugo wasn't the kind of person to be taken lightly. At all.

His grin only seems to get bigger when neither of them moved from his sight, which only angered him even more. Deciding to skip the pleasantries, "Alrighty then! One! Two! Three! **DIE!**"

As he said those words, the boy pointed his hands in their direction and unleashed a series of explosions from his hands, completely engulfing the two men dressed in black suits, throwing them back a few meters to their surprise. When the smoke cleared, the two men had some of their clothing shredded and a few scratches but nothing too serious for them to handle.

"Boy, you do that again-"

Bakugo beat him to the punch, "Do that again or _what_?" he said, mocking the two aliens. "No one gets to threaten fucking Deku, you hear me! That damn nerd is only allowed to be killed by me and me only!"

The two sides refused to back down until Izuku caught wind of the famous laugh associated with one man in this world; All Might. Looking towards the clear night sky, his eyes widened in excitement as he saw his new mentor coming towards the ground, very fast. Just as he landed, the man stood before them in all his glory.

"Is he supposed to be wearing a suit?" Lala whispered, feeling like he should be wearing one of those colorful costumes from the many posters inside the boy's room. She didn't expect him to be wearing a tuxedo.

Izuku scratched his cheek, "M-Maybe he was busy with something," the boy whispered back, a small part of him wondered if his mentor had made plans this evening.

As the two teens wondered about the man's previous commitment, All Might stood before the two men, who seemed hardly phased by the sight of the two Devilukeans or the rather small battle taking place between them and the child with blonde hair, "I see I got here in the nick of time!"

The two Devilukeans knew they could take back Lala with force, merely because they assumed no Earthing could really stand in their way, but it seemed like it was the opposite of that. Not only was the child with blonde hair capable of creating explosions from thin air, but the sudden appearance of the man with bright blonde hair and seemed to stand taller than them, was more than enough to make them wonder if they could retreat for the time being.

"So fellas, we gonna do this the easy way or the hard way?" All Might wanted to get this situation resolved as quickly as possible, especially given the promise he made to Naomasa tonight.

One of them took out a device from inside his coat pocket, "We'll be back for lady Lala."

The area was filled with a bright light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes until it died down. When it was safe for them to see again, All Might sighed, "At least they didn't come looking for a fight."

He turned around and saw his pupil, but was surprised to see the girl with pink hair and a strange dress on. Although, All Might had to assume he was passing by the park considering the presence of the boy with blonde hair and red eyes.

"It seemed like luck was smiling on you, three kids!" All Might did his usual routine of making a joke and looking every bit as charismatic as possible. "As for you," he pointed towards the child who was attempting to fight back, "Try to avoid confrontation as much as possible, young man. People who aren't registered Quirk-Users can get into some serious trouble."

Bakugo merely glared at Izuku, "Next time, fucking Deku."

As he walked away from the scene, Bakugo knew something was up. The moment he saw Deku with that girl was enough to make him suspicious about what was going on here, but if those guys were serious then he'd have his chance of finding out later.

When Bakugo was finally out of hearing range, Izuku finally let go of a breath he's been holding this entire time. He looked at his mentor, "Thanks, All Might. I don't think Kacchan would've been able to scare them off."

"Nothing to worry about, young Midoriya!" the man replied, he was just happy to know his young pupil was safe and sound. Although, there was an elephant in the room for them to talk about…

He soon felt his phone vibrate, '_Hmm?_'

When he saw the notification, All Might immediately started sweating as he saw it was a text from his best friend, saying that he told their dates that Toshinori would meet them at the restaurant. Realizing how little time he had, All Might decided to save this conversation for another time.

"You know what? Just bring her along on the day when we start your training, young Midoriya!" he said while his face was barely did anything to hide the anxiety he felt.

"O-Oh...uh, sure if its okay with Lala," Izuku replied, looking at the pink-haired girl, who merely nodded.

Seeing her agree to his request, All Might nodded, "Great! Okay, I'll see ya later!"

Within seconds, he took off in the direction of the restaurant, feeling the pressure of getting there without being late. He also left the two teens by themselves, wondering what just happened right now.

**X-X-X**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

Toshinori had looked at the text message just as he managed to leave the area, he was given directions to the restaurant they were supposed to be having dinner with their dates. The number one hero did everything in his power to make it and fulfill his promise to Naomasa and their dates for the evening. Upon finding a nearby alley, the man transformed back into his normal form and ran for the front door of the restaurant, feeling like he was about to fail a mission or something if he didn't arrive within the next few minutes.

When he saw the sign with the name, Toshinori wasted no time and quickly rushed inside. His blue eyes scanned for Naomasa until he caught sight of a man wearing a well-made suit, standing behind a desk, appearing to be looking over a book of what must have been dinner reservations for the night.

"E-E-Excuse me," Toshinori spoke up, all of this in his attempt at not being late for dinner, find out where his best friend and their dates were sitting, and trying to catch his breath. He wasn't made to go out for dates and anything like this…

He soon felt someone wrap their arm his shoulder, "You made it, Toshinori! I thought you were gonna be late or something."

It seemed like a bit of luck was on his side tonight, "I-I'm just as surprised as y-you, Naomasa."

"Well then," Naomasa said to Toshinori, "Let's not keep our dates waiting any longer. Oh, and by the way, I'm_ almost_ jealous of the woman you got set up with tonight."

"W-What do you mean?" the number one hero asked, still feeling exhausted from his attempt to rush over here.

Naomasa merely tapped his shoulder, "You'll see what I mean. Just follow me."

Listening to his friend, Toshinori remained quiet and followed his friend as they walked into the dining area and walked past numerous tables filled with various couples, making the number one hero more and more nervous.

As they turned the corner, Naomasa pointed at the table reserved for them. When Toshinori looked at it, his jaw fell to the floor. Sitting at the table were two of the most beautiful women he's ever seen in his entire life.

The first woman had long blonde hair with a pair of beautiful green eyes covered by a pair of glasses. She was wearing a red dress that went down to her knees. But it was when Toshinori laid his eyes on the other one did his jaw nearly fall off.

The other woman was nothing short of out of this world as she possessed short, brown hair that went down to her shoulders. Her gemstone green eyes were beyond any words the number one hero could come up with at the moment. Toshinori also noticed her rather _revealing_ black dress which seems to hug her curves in ways that would make a man wild with lust.

Naomasa chuckled at his friend's reaction. He decided to screw with his friend, "Your date is the one with the short, brown hair. I'll let you process _all that information_."

"B-B-But..."

Naomasa put his arm around his best friend, "Don't worry, we're gonna get through this together, man."

When Toshinori looked at the woman who was said to be his date, he tried his hardest to smile like a normal human being even with his condition but was met with a smile from the woman with short, brown hair that almost seem to melt his heart away.

'_Tonight...m-__m__ight actually not be that bad!_'

* * *

**Okay, here's your update!**

**I decided to give All Might some action cause...why not? The man deserves someone to care about him just like he cares about his fellow heroes and students. So I decided on pairing All Might with Mikado, the fucking hottest alien nurse in anime!**

**As for Midoriya getting a harem...I'm kinda leaning towards no.**

**He's probably only going to get Lala and MAYBE Yui, but I'm still in the middle of thinking about it. I'll probably have an answer to that question before the Sports Festival Arc. **

**Now, is there a chance for other girls to be paired with other members of MHA. I don't know, we'll see!**

**That's about it! I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter cause we're gonna spend a bit of time on Izuku's training to become the successor of All Might!**

**Hope you guys are ready for it!**


	3. The Night it All Began

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own a damn thing!**

* * *

**THAT SAME NIGHT**

Toshinori couldn't recall the last time he went on a date with a woman, or if ever. All his energy was devoted to becoming the Symbol of Peace for people across Japan and those around the world in need of someone capable of supporting them through difficult times. As a result of his dedication, this meant his social life suffered greatly during three years at U.A and post-high school, and being the primary reason for his lack of experience with people in a casual setting, especially with women.

Then it was almost impossible to explain why someone as beautiful as Mikado, the name of the woman with short, brown hair, who happens to be his date for the evening, even bothered to settle for someone such as himself. Honestly, he looked nothing more than a man more sickly and in need of medical help than to be on a date tonight. Yet, sitting across from him was a woman who could have any man she wanted without even raising a finger.

Not to say Toshinori was complaining about the rather enjoyable evening he's been sharing with Mikado. At first, she asked if this was his first date in a long time, making the number one hero wonder if he was being too transparent about his inexperience. He did his best to answer the question without really trying to lie about it, especially since it would require him talking about where most of his time was spent these days.

From that point onward, Toshinori found it more and more difficult to deny how much he was _actually_ enjoying the evening with the beautiful brunette sitting across from him. She was quite friendly, never seeming to ask anything too personal about him, and took pleasure in teasing him in a variety of ways. If he was being honest with himself, Toshinori could say without a doubt he's never met anyone like Mikado in his life before.

As the night went along, Toshinori manages to learn a few things about the gorgeous brunette such as her time traveling the globe, obtaining a medical degree and license, and her decision to move to Japan with her friend, who happens to be Naomasa's date for the evening.

Though when she grew curious about his personal life, Toshinori decided to reveal a few things about his past that he deemed was appropriate enough to share in public. The information certainly wasn't enough to make a connection between his base form and his muscled form well-known by the people of Japan.

Out of everything he did reveal to Mikado, it was the information about him being Quirkless that seem to grab the woman's attention the most.

"Really? You're Quirkless?" she asked, simply out of curiosity more than anything else.

Toshinori nodded, hardly taking offense to her question, "Yeah, being Quirkless wasn't all that rare when I was growing up as a kid in this country. Sure, it was still something people didn't see happen all to often, but it _did_ happen."

When he finished answering her question, Toshinori felt a bit compelled to ask her the same question, "And what about you?"

Mikado smiled back at him, "It's nothing fancy, Toshinori," she said before lifting her hand and pulling back some of her hair. The brunette gestured towards her ear, which appeared more Elf-like than anything else. "I can hear a lot better than most people," Mikado briefly explained to him.

A few moments later, Mikado let her short, brown hair cover her ear once more. She had leaned forward a bit, allowing Toshinori to get a glimpse of her cleavage, making it difficult for the number one hero to look back at the beautiful woman without looking too nervous. Much to his embarrassment, it seemed like Mikado had caught onto his nervous deposition and decided to take advantage of this opportunity.

"See something you _like_, Toshinori," she couldn't help but tease the man sitting across from her.

The number one hero felt a sense of anxiety flow through his veins, making it difficult to respond to the woman's teasing remark. Looking for some help from his best friend, Toshinori wanted Naomasa to save him from the embarrassing situation he's gotten himself into with Mikado. Although, it appeared as if his friend was far too busy with his date, seeing as how they were laughing and looked like they were having a good time.

'_M-Maybe I should try and __enjoy the night with Mikado_,' Toshinori thought as he looked back at his date for the evening.

Deciding to take his own advice, Toshinori tried his hardest to enjoy the rest of the evening with the gorgeous brunette. Eventually, he began to relax once more as the of them began talking about a variety of topics from personal stories to hobbies they personally enjoyed in their spare time. However, when they talked about their jobs, Toshinori was surprised to hear she was recently hired as a nurse for a high school in the local area.

A sense of curiosity filled the man and voiced it, "What school hired you?"

Mikado's answer made Toshinori's blood run cold, "U.A High, if you can believe that."

"R-Really?" Toshinori said, trying to keep his nerves in check after hearing such an answer. "I hear that its a, uh, really difficult school to get a job at."

His words weren't wrong, U.A hardly ever had job openings, and it was considered impossible for people who have never worked either in a school setting or have experience as a hero. The worst part about finding out where she was currently working, was that Toshinori was going to become a new teacher for the incoming group of freshmen. Instead of looking for a job, he had been offered an opportunity by the school principal to work as a teacher to help with his 'condition' and find his successor.

Although, there was no need to find a successor after making the decision to make Izuku Midoriya the next wielder of _One for All_. On the other hand, Toshinori didn't deny the opportunity to teach the next generation of heroes about the dangers they would face in their careers and it gave him a chance to think about his own future as All Might as well as what would come next for him.

"Toshinori?"

Hearing someone call out to him, the man looked up and saw Mikado staring at him with some concern as he realized he hadn't said anything for the last few minutes. It wasn't just Mikado as Tearju, the name of Naomasa's date, also wondered what caused him to become so quiet.

"Toshinori has a bad habit of thinking a bit too much," Naomasa said, cutting into the silence that had settled upon the table.

Agreeing with his friend, Toshinori looked at Mikado with a sheepish smile on his face, "Sorry, that happens a lot to me. Didn't mean to scare any of you."

Naomasa patted his friend on the shoulder, "No need to apologize, Toshinori."

After that brief incident during dinner, the rest of the evening went off without too much issue and it wasn't too long until the four of them decided to call it a night. Toshinori and Naomasa split the bill, the former wanted to pay for the entirety of it but the latter refused to let his friend pay for everything, especially when it was his idea to ask Toshinori in the first place.

Once everything had been paid for, the four individuals gathered their things before leaving the restaurant, stepping out into the cool night. Tearju and Naomasa said they were going to an izakaya nearby, mostly wanting to get some more time alone together.

As for Toshinori, this was when his inexperience reared its ugly head as he didn't know what to do. The man felt like he should ask to see if Mikado wanted to do something else or if she wanted to retire for the evening.

"Uh..." he looked at her, trying to remain as calm as he possibly could, "...I was wondering if you wanted to do something else...with _me_?"

Mikado walked a bit closer to Toshinori, grabbing his hands and intertwining her fingers with his. Her action made the number one hero looked at her, not bothering to hide his surprise.

"_What_?" Mikado said when she saw the surprise on his face and smiled at him, "You know, I don't mind spending more time with a man I find interesting."

Scratching the back of his head in confusion, "_You_, a very beautiful woman, find me..._interesting_?"

Adding to his shock was when Mikado nodded to his question without any hesitation. Before he even had a chance to respond, the beautiful brunette suddenly leaned closer, squishing her 'assets' right up against Toshinori's arm.

'_W-W-What is this __**F-**__**F**__**EELING**__?!_' he mentally screamed, unable to believe this entire moment was happening between him, a man who seemed so sickly like he belonged in a hospital and the most beautiful woman he had ever gotten to meet in his life. This thought was amplified when he looked down and saw the green eyes of Mikado gazing up at him, a scene which caused him to go weak in the knees.

"Does _this_..." she pressed herself closer to his arm, "...answer your question?"

Her action was enough to leave the man speechless for what seemed like an eternity until she spoke up, "If this is too much, I can stop..._if_ you want unless..."

Toshinori shook his head, "N-No! I-It's fine with m-me."

"That's good," she replied, adjusting her hold on his arm. "I wasn't really planning on letting go anyway."

Realizing there was little to no point in denying what Mikado wanted from him, Toshinori and his date for the evening had started walking away from the restaurant, enjoying the cool night air. Meanwhile, there was a conflict taking place inside the number one hero's mind; tell the woman to let go of him because he'll die from embarrassment or remain quiet and enjoy having a beautiful girl hanging from his arm.

Among the many thoughts running amok in his mind, only one stood out.

"Is it okay for me to be selfish?" he muttered, making sure Mikado didn't hear his thoughts. However, it appeared the hero-in-disguise forgot about her Quirk and was caught off guard when she voiced her thought.

"Being selfish is normal, Toshinori. There's nothing wrong with wanting something for yourself," the brunette motioned towards the way she was holding his arm. "As you can see for yourself; I'm not hiding my selfishness."

As he heard those words, it reminded the man of what he sacrificed to become the symbol he sought to create long ago, which meant throwing away his chance at having a somewhat normal life, even for the standards of a Pro-Hero in this day and age. Outside of work, some heroes had families, some had side jobs to keep themselves preoccupied, and others did what they could to cope with the stress of being a hero.

Toshinori enjoyed none of these things as he was constantly on the look-out for crime, especially when considering the defeat of _him_ led to a surge of criminals everywhere as they all believed to have a chance to take over what was left of the man's criminal empire. So, the idea of being selfish was quite a foreign concept to Toshinori.

He took one more glance at Mikado, "Is this alright?" he muttered, clearly referring to just more than the close proximity of each other.

The woman rolled her eyes in a playful manner, "Of course it is, dummy. Most men I've seen show little to no hesitation to get close to me. Yet, you seem reluctant to do so. Almost makes me wonder if you find me attractive at all."

"It's not that I don't find you attractive..." he took another glance at Mikado, "...because I _certainly_ do. I've just never had the opportunity to start looking if I'm being honest."

Mikado had met a lot of people during her time on Earth, but none have caught her interest like the man she was holding right now. Toshinori Yagi looked like a man who seems to have experienced a few things in his life and choose to stand on his own, rather than ask for help. And it wasn't out of arrogance or selfishness, but a sense of duty…

'_Look at me, getting all riled up by a man I just __met __tonight_,' Mikado thought as she rested her head against his arm. '..._Though I wouldn't mind exploring a relationship with a man like Toshinori_.'

"By the way," she said, catching the attention of Toshinori, "Would you ever feel like doing something like this again? Doesn't have to be dinner, it could be anything you want."

Her question caught him off-guard, forcing him to think on the spot. "Well, I did enjoy tonight," admitted Toshinori, who wasn't against the idea of spending more time with Mikado. He knew what his answer was, but just felt a bit...nervous to say it.

An awkward smile appeared on his face, "I wouldn't mind spending time with you if you can believe that."

In response to his answer, Mikado stood on her toes and kissed the hero-in-disguise on the cheek. She then whispered in his ear, "And would you believe me if I said I _love_ to spend more time with you, Mr. Toshinori Yagi."

Before he had a chance to respond, she moved away from him and pulled him forward. In Mikado's mind, the night was still young and an opportunity to learn more about Toshinori was all she needed to know...

**X-X-X**

**AROUND THE SAME TIME**

"I'm so exhausted..." Izuku softly muttered, wanting nothing more than to get home and get some much-needed sleep for his sake. Although, the young man quickly remembered his night was _far_ from over as he knew his mother was going to interrogate him as to what happened tonight.

How was he gonna explain everything that had happened to him? Izuku couldn't just say Lala had just magically appeared in his closet because of some invention and was being chased by some strange men in suits. Let alone the encounter with All Might saving him, Lala, and Kacchan from whatever it is those men were planning on doing with him and his childhood friend/bully for doing what they did to them. If Izuku was being honest, he had a feeling Kacchan would've gotten the worst of it.

Suddenly, he heard the familiar gentle tone of Lala, "A-Are you okay, Izuku?"

It was strange to hear the girl call him by his name. Shortly after All Might had left them alone, Lala had asked him for his name, causing some embarrassment for Izuku as he realized he never told the girl his name during the entire encounter with those men.

'_What am I going to do?! My mom is going to freak out!_' Izuku did his best to remain calm, but it looks like Lala was able to see the signs of distress from the way he's shaking and an apprehensive expression on his face.

A part of Lala felt guilty for dragging Izuku into the mess involving her family, knowing that because he and the two other Earthlings defended her from papa's men, they were now going to be on their radar going forward. She didn't want anyone getting hurt, but when she tried explaining the fallout of his actions for protecting her, Izuku didn't seem to hesitate when explaining his actions.

'_**If you really are an alien, then you should know on this world; heroes never turn their backs on people who need saving, Lala. My dream has always been to help people, even if I can't hold a candle to what Kacchan **__**or All Might**__** did for us earlier.**_'

Those words made Lala look at Izuku in a different light compared to earlier. She remembered the terrified expression on his face, unable to move from the door like he was glued to it. Then, he seems to gather the courage to try and help her when she needed it the most, something no one would've done for her back on Deviluke.

As they reached the floor of the apartment Izuku and his mother lived on, the two of them walked over until they reached the door to the apartment unit. This was when Lala decided to thank Izuku for what he had done for her. She reached out and grabbed his hand, making the young boy wonder what was wrong with her.

"L-Lala? Is everythi-" he never got a chance to continue speaking when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek, making his eyes go wide in shock. When an embarrassed Lala stepped away from Izuku, who was left in a frozen state.

Seeing his reaction, Peke felt like voicing its personal thoughts, "Lady Lala, was the gesture really appropriate?"

Lala smiled at the boy who remained frozen and a shade of crimson covering his cheeks, "Maybe he's the one for me," the pink-haired princess replied, "No one had ever done anything like that for me before."

"I'm well aware of his action, lady Lala," Peke replied, still unsure about her creator's actions. "All I'm saying is to be careful."

The princess of Deviluke knew where her creation was coming from, "Don't worry about me, Peke. I doubt Izuku would do anything bad against me."

Peke knew her creator could take care of herself, but Lala's trusting nature was something to be concerned about sometimes, especially when it can lead to trouble if she doesn't learn to look beyond a person's appearance or their actions. As for its opinion on the young boy known as Izuku, Peke was definitely hoping the boy was a good person if his actions were anything to by.

"Okay," Peke sighed, knowing its words may or may not be taken seriously by its creator, "I'll trust your judgment on him, lady Lala."

Happy to her creation's faith in her judgment, Lala placed her focus back on the boy who was in the middle of dying from embarrassment.

"A-A-A g-girl k-k-kissed me..." he muttered, refusing to say it any louder.

What neither of them realized was someone had been watching them this entire time. Standing at the entrance to the apartment unit, it was a rather short woman who resembled Izuku in a few ways from the green and black hair color to their dark green eyes. When Lala turned to face the woman, she suspected this was Izuku's mother.

"Hi! I'm Lala," she greeted the older woman with a bright smile while waving.

The woman waved back awkwardly, "H-Hello."

Around the same time, Izuku had snapped out of his stupor and realized the situation happening right before his eyes. His mother must have seen everything that had happened, including when Lala had kissed him on the cheek. The young boy turned to face his mother, "M-Mom...I, uh, think I need to tell you s-something important."

Inko looked at her son, feeling unsure about how she should be feeling about the situation. There was a part of her that wanted to scold Izuku for coming home so late, but when she saw his book-bag inside his room, the mother became concerned about her son. So, the woman decided to throw the thought of scolding him out the window and burst into tears.

"D-D-Don't ever s-s-scare me like that, my sweet little boy!" she wrapped her arms around Izuku, crying in such a comical fashion Lala almost couldn't believe it was happening right before her own eyes.

It was enough to make Peke comment on the scene, "I knew Earthlings were different, lady Lala. But this is a tad too much."

Apparently, it seemed like Peke's comment about the two hadn't gone unnoticed when Izuku's mother stopped crying out of nowhere and looked at Lala, who was still watching the scene between the mother and son. This was when Inko stood up, putting herself between Izuku and Lala.

"W-Who was that?" Inko may not hesitate to show her love for Izuku, but it didn't mean she was going to sit back and allow anything to happen to her son if there was anything she could about it. After all, it was a mother's responsibility to protect their child from harm's way, and Inko knew her son faced a tough childhood when the doctor diagnosed him as Quirkless.

She wasn't about to let anything happen to him if this girl was going to bring nothing but trouble to them. "Look, my son has been through a lot and he doesn't need any more trouble."

Her words made Lala flinch, realizing the validity of his mother's words, but was surprised when Izuku spoke in her defense.

"W-Wait! It's not like that, mom!" Izuku rushed past his mother, placing himself between his mother and Lala. "There's an explanation for everything, I promise!"

For much of his life, Izuku saw himself as the timid boy of the class, refusing to do anything to catch any attention from the other kids. His mother became aware of his lonely childhood when his elementary school brought to her attention the bullying from other kids like Bakugo and his friends. In the back of her mind, Inko felt as if Izuku kept these incidents to himself after what had happened shortly following their visit to the doctor about his Quirk not having manifested by the age four. There was a small part of her which had given up on the chance of Izuku getting a Quirk to call his own, especially when his dream was to become a Pro-Hero like his idol All Might.

In her mind, Izuku would never put himself out on a limb like this if wasn't for a good reason. Her green eyes went from Izuku to the pink-haired girl standing behind him. At first glance, Inko thought the dress was bizarre, even for the standards of Pro-Heroes, and the hair color looked far too natural for it to be dyed.

When Inko looked at her son, she could see the look in his eyes, knowing it would be easier to get their neighbor Saitama to stop buying so many hair treatment products than stop her son from making this decision. Letting out a sigh, Inko decided to trust her son on this move, "All right, I'll take your word for it, baby."

The mother went back inside the apartment, allowing her son time to speak with the girl. With that in mind, Inko reluctantly went back inside the apartment and started getting dinner ready as they were going to have someone joining them tonight, a very rare occurrence for the Midoriya family. She looked back one more time, seeing her son speaking with the pink-haired girl about something for a few moments until the girl jumped into the air out of joy for some reason before immediately hugging Izuku. It probably had something to do with whatever had happened between them earlier.

Until a random thought popped into her head...

'_C-Could they be t-t-together?!_' Inko always dreamed about the day when her son would bring home a nice girl who cared about him. She knew he would have to overcome his shy and timid nature at some point in his life, seeing as how the kids at her son's school have been nothing short of cruel to him, all because he was different from them.

She took one last look at her son and the pink-haired girl, '_Please, don't break my son's heart. I just want him to be happy_.'

**X-X-X**

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The two had entered the apartment unit shortly after a conversation where Izuku had explained about how he didn't want to worry his mother even more if they revealed what had truly happened tonight. He came up with a cover story which was believable enough as well as convincing, knowing how well his mother had become at looking past his lies about not being bullied at school.

Lala, who had understood what Izuku was asking of her, went over the story once more in her head. In this '_situation_', she had been in the middle of walking home from a costume party with some friends before being cornered by some unsavory individuals as Izuku was coming back from school late since he missed the first train to their apartment. From that point onward, it was quite simple; Izuku couldn't sit by and watch as Lala was going to be attacked by these men, managed to get her away from them, and they manage to make lose them before going back to the apartment building where he lived in.

It covered enough points to where any of his mother's questions would be answered without needing to reveal the truth about Lala being an alien, which would've been a very _interesting_ conversation, to say the least.

Izuku knew tonight was only just beginning if Lala stayed any longer in his life than these last few hours…

'_Let's hope I'm ready for whatever comes my way…_' he soon remembers his meeting with All Might, Lala, and those men in black suits. '_Because I'm gonna need all the help I can get_.'

* * *

**First thing I need to say, I'm a bit sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I'm pretty sure all of you might be disappointed by the length, which I'm gonna blame on school, work, and just being too lazy to write sometimes. This means, this chapter is a bit shorter than I would've like it to be.**

**Hey! It happens to all of us. But, I will try to make it up to you guys with longer chapters going forward!**

**In other news, I'm glad I never bet on Duke to reach the national championship game, but I was surprised with how many number one seeds were knocked out this year and this led a lot of people's brackets got wrecked this year. **

**No wonder they call it March Madness. XD**


End file.
